Hypnotism
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Sasuke is a famous hypnotist, rescues homeless Naruto off of a street one night, tragic pasts are revealed as their relationship blossoms... full summary inside SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! This is my third fan fiction story and I would like to introduce it to you. I can't fit everything I would like to in my summary so I've decided to write a summary here to help you understand this a bit better. It's quite unlike my other SasuNaru stories as they are perhaps a bit more comical and they are already in a relationship when they start. This is how they first meet and plus, they aren't ninjas in this. Anyway, please enjoy the story!! **

_**Meet Sasuke Uchiha – famous hypnotist of London 1909. One night, he was walking home from a show and he spots a gang picking on a poor orphan boy by the name of Naruto. Sasuke decides to help and ends up taking the passed out boy home and looking after him. When the blonde wakes up Sasuke says he can stay with him. What is wrong with him? What are these feelings he's feeling? Not knowing how to control what's going on he uses the only source at his fingertips…hypnotism. Discover the dark and dangerous history of Sasuke and his family whilst finding out what really happened the night of the fire that killed Naruto's guardian in this story of romance, drama and tragedy. [SasuNaru **_

**I tried my best to make it sound good so I hope you enjoy my story! **

Chapter 1

"Hypnotism is a form of art. Only skilled people can master such a difficult profession. I myself took at least eleven years. When I was just a boy; at the age of seven years I received my first pendulum. Now, just because you may have received a pendulum doesn't determine if you can use it. You don't choose hypnotism – it chooses you".

The man on the stage had really captured his audience now. Sasuke Uchiha, famous hypnotist of London 1909. He had black hair styled in a weird fashion; dark eyes and fair skin. He was rather tall and skinny and was wearing a top hat, a black jacket with matching waistcoat – a white shirt underneath – with black trousers and smart shoes. He was wearing a pair of white gloves and in his hands was a pendulum – a rather beautiful thing. He caressed it as he held it up to spectators who gasped.

"Show me some hypnotism", someone from the audience yelled.

"Alright". Sasuke surveyed the audience. He pointed to the rather young man at the back. His hair was tied up and spiky. He didn't look as if he was enjoying the show and gave off an air of laziness about him.

"Young man, can you come to the stage?"

The beautiful blonde woman next to him clapped joyfully at him being picked. She had her long luscious white blonde hair down to her waist and her blue eyes were wide as saucers. She ushered the lazy man up on to the stage and watched him with excitement.

"What is your name?"

"Shikamaru".

"Can you play an instrument?" Sasuke asked him.

"No I can't".

"Is there an instrument you would like to be able to play?"

"Not really but I'll say the violin".

"Excellent, I happen to have one here with me. I am going to hypnotise you so you can play the violin".

There was murmur of sceptical and cynical whispers around the room. Sasuke ignored them and when they continued, he coughed loudly to get their attention. Sasuke handed the violin to the uncooperative man and sat him down on the stool. He held the top of the chain and swung the pendulum in front of the man's face. He watched as although the man tried to avoid the swinging pendulum, though his eyes could no longer drag away. He was hooked; he had to watch it.

"Now, you are un-der my com-mand", Sasuke said in a slow and rhythmic voice. He felt the eyes of the audience on him. "You are go-ing to play a be-aut-i-ful tune on this vi-o-lin for me".

"O-kay".

"Now you will turn and face the kind au-di-ence and play an-y song you want".

"Yes".

Shikamaru turned to the audience and started playing a complicated symphony by himself on it for several minutes. There was a loud clap from the audience. Shikamaru turned and sat back down on the stool.

"Now", Sasuke continued, "You will re-turn to your-self ag-ain. The self that can-not play the vi-o-lin".

"Yes".

"Go!"

Sasuke snatched the pendulum away back in to his hand and Shikamaru felt his head spin.

"Whoa, I played the violin. Did you hear me? I played the violin. I wonder if I can play again."

"Have a try". Sasuke loved this part of the show. It hurt his ears but it was funny for the people to think that they could do something they couldn't do before without being controlled by hypnotism.

The violin screeched as Shikamaru attempted to play the same symphony. People put their hands over their ears to deafen the sound.

Sasuke stopped Shikamaru and took the instrument off him and placed it on the floor. Shikamaru walked back to his seat. "And that is the power of hypnotism. Any questions?"

"Show me again, I'm not convinced", some members of the crowd said.

Sasuke showed three more performances of members of the audience doing tricks they couldn't do before until all the audience really believed.

"Now any questions?"

"Don't hypnotists do bad things with this art?"

"Yes some people probably can get away with doing bad things, but the number of hypnotists in the world is very limited. You have to get a pendulum that has been passed as good and then you have to learn the art. Most people give up – too much effort and hard work. But I guess there may be some bad hypnotists out there".

"So, hypnotists could rob banks and things like that?" another person asked.

"Not really. Mass hypnotism is very hard to do. Much more training and more work. Most people don't bother. I'm in training myself to see if I can master it. You have to find a way for everyone to fall under the spell".

"What about you? Have you ever done anything bad with your hypnotism?"

"Well, only minor things, like tricking my mother in to thinking I ate all my vegetables but no; I have never done anything really bad with my hypnotism. My grandfather taught me a lot about hypnotism and drilled it in to me to only use it for good. He died some years ago now. He was an excellent hypnotist himself"

The show finished about half an hour later and Sasuke got a deafening applause. People left looking very happy and talked about the amazing things they had seen Sasuke do as they left the arena.

Sasuke was backstage, gathering up his items and putting on his coat. It was mid-winter, another Christmas had been and gone and all that was left was the shivering cold weather and the rain. He buttoned the long black coat that reached his feet and gathered his suitcase. He took the pendulum and placed it in the palm of his hand before wrapping it around his neck and tucking it out of sight down underneath his coat.

The pendulum was made of gold; jewel encrusted, diamond, sapphire and ruby, with an intricate design attached to a gold chain. It was given to him by his grandfather on his death bed. His own father hated the art and never practised it which was why Sasuke was chastised away from his family by his father after his grandfather's death. Sasuke never knew if it was because he couldn't master it or not; he would never know now.

After saying goodnight and thank you to the owner's of the posh, majestic auditorium, he left out of the back, wrapping his scarf around his neck and walked in to the pitch black of the night. He saw members of the audience getting in to their cars with their chauffeurs. Tonight had been a special people of status only viewing. This would certainly boost his popularity and get him better bookings. Maybe life would throw him a good roll after all.

He was walking down the street. He was alone apart from a group of adults ganged in a corner. They looked as though they were circling something. He made to walk past when he saw a younger boy being pushed around for the amusement of the others.

"I told you I don't have any money, I'm an orphan and I'm homeless. Leave me alone".

"Don't lie, we saw you pick up that change in the drains. We want it".

"I already spent it, please just go away or I'll have to get violent".

"You, get violent at us?" One of the larger boys pushed the ragged looking boy to the floor. He looked terrible. Sasuke felt sorry for him. Although he had stopped to watch, he continued on going, leaving the poor boy. He turned around again to see one of them had pulled out a knife.

"Give us the money!" the man with the knife demanded, grabbing the orphan by the shirt he was wearing and held his weapon threateningly.

The orphan closed his eyes. This was it.

"HEY! Leave him alone!"

He opened his eyes again to see a tall man in black coming towards him. He wanted to see if he knew the person but when he tried he could not see him anymore as the other members of the gang blocked his path so he couldn't see the man or run away.

The cold was getting to him now, he was shivering quite violently. He heard voices; some of them the angry voices of the men trying to hurt him and a much softer and quieter voice of the other man trying to help. It was no use; he would be powerless against those guys. It was at that point that all of them ran away, leaving the poor boy to see the man in black alone.

"W…what di…did you say to…to them?" The boy asked. It had started to snow lightly.

"It doesn't matter. Go to a shelter, they'll help you out".

"Th…thanks for your h…help".

The man in black turned to go away when he felt a hand on the bottom of his coat. He turned around to yell at the boy to see that he had collapsed; his hand still grasped on to the soft felt fabric.

Sasuke sighed. _This kind of makes him my responsibility now. I can't just leave him to die._

Sasuke removed the boy's hand off of his coat and picked him up and carried him back, resting his suitcase on top of the boy.

- - - - -

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! I'll never get better unless you help me out by putting down what you think! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, next chapter. This story has been harder to write than my other fan fictions. I whizzed through writing those chapters but this one has been a lot harder – I've had to pay attention to what's correct about the times – for example, no TV! The other ones, I could use my manga books and the episodes to help. This one is a hell of a lot harder to write but I do enjoy writing things that are different every now and again. **

Chapter 2

The boy woke up to warmth and light. Where was he? He opened his eyes fully to see that he was in a soft feather bed, dressed in some pyjamas. He couldn't remember what had happened. He was being attacked by the gang and then… and then… the man came and helped him. That was when he passed out. _Does that mean he brought me back to his house?_

He sat up and realised he was quite achy and sore. He remembered the knife being pointed at him and shivered. A tear welled up in his eye.

"You finally awake? I had to cancel some arrangements I made because of you".

The boy turned to where he could hear the voice and saw the man walk in to the small guest room. He seemed to have changed his clothes also.

"Thanks for saving me; again". He added as an afterthought.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't just leave you there; your death would have been on my conscious". The tall man smirked slightly at him. He didn't like the look on his face.

"Listen, I'm sorry you felt obliged to help but you didn't have to I…I can take care of myself and I don't have any money so I can't pay you and, and, and…"

"Listen stop stammering. You don't have to pay me; I have a bit of money already. This isn't going to kill me. Plus you obviously can't take of yourself very well. Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I'm sixteen – almost seventeen! – and I'm an orphan with nowhere to live".

"Right". Sasuke looked at the boy. He had short spiky blonde hair, still slightly damp from the weather; ocean blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He had scars across his face that made him look slightly like a fox. He wasn't a tall boy but he wasn't really small and he was rather skinny. He also had an undernourished look about him and was quite dirty but he expected that if he was living on the streets.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Sasuke. You don't need to know anything else about me".

"Well, thanks again".

"Hey, stop thanking me. Once was enough".

"Sorry".

"Don't apologise loads either. You don't have to speak to me with endless gratitude, that'll just annoy me. Speak to me how you would usually talk to people. Just forget what I did for you. Stay here". Sasuke marched out the door.

_I hope I didn't make him mad, after all he did for me… No! I have to forget, he said. Just act normally. _Naruto looked around the room and noticed there wasn't much in there. There were several candles lighting up the room and a dresser in the corner, next to an armchair. Apart from the bed there was nothing else. He wanted to get up and explore the rest of the apartment, hoping to find anything that related to the guy's personality. He seemed to be quite alone and annoyed. A sarcastic person who didn't get on well with people that much. _I wonder what his profession is… I wonder how he chased those men away. I don't remember him fighting them at all. Who IS he?_

Naruto heard the door open again and Sasuke had come in with a bowl of soup and some bread for him on a tray.

"Here", he said. He placed the tray on his lap and sat in the armchair.

"Thank you". He picked up the spoon and started to eat the soup. It tasted nice. The soup was rich and warm and in no time, Naruto had devoured all of it, including the bread.

"Yummy!" he smiled. He made to get out of bed and take it out but Sasuke walked over and took the tray from him.

"Let me do it, you don't know where my kitchen is". Sasuke said as he walked out. Naruto looked on at him.

_He is a nice guy – he just needs someone around to cheer him up._

Sasuke came back in the room and saw Naruto; he looked at the boy who seemed to have cheered up a lot. He smiled to himself. He walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Listen, it's alright, if you wanna stay here for a bit. I don't mind. Just until you get back on your feet and find somewhere to live. You might want to go and find a job too".

"What do you do?"

"Me? I'm a performer. You don't need to know anything else. Well get some more rest. Stay here. I'll check on you later".

Sasuke shut the door behind him as he left the orphan in his guest room. What was wrong with him? He was being seemingly nice to a complete stranger. ­_What's wrong with me? Snap out of it why am I helping him out? Naruto. Quite a sweet name actually. Okay shut up brain! Shut up! _Sasuke sat down in his living room which was down the hall from the guest room which Naruto was staying in. He sat down and read the day's newspaper which he hadn't managed to read yet even though the maid had left it on the table that morning. He read for some time and then heard muttering coming from where Naruto was. He got up and walked in.

Naruto was muttering in his sleep. Sasuke put his hand on the boy's head to feel if he had a fever or not. The boy rolled over slightly and kept on muttering. He seemed fine but whatever he was dreaming about seemed to be disturbing him.

"It wasn't my fault…not my fault".

Sasuke got out the pendulum from his pocket and asked, "What was-nt your fault?"

The boy started to stir awake but Sasuke had already perfected dream hypnotism. He placed his hand over the eyes of Naruto and used voice hypnotism and through the telepathy of the pendulum in his hand, he could see what Naruto was dreaming.

There was a burning house, Naruto was inside it. He was surrounded by fire. There was a man on the floor dead nearby; Naruto screamed at him to wake up.

"Wake up, please wake up!"

Naruto didn't seem to be affected by the flames at all. He ran over to the man and tried to wake him up. He was floppy and wasn't moving. He was obviously dead but Naruto didn't seem to see that. He was about the age of twelve or so, so it was some time ago. Naruto eventually gave up and tried to find if there was anyone else still left in the building. He was coughing a lot now. It was several minutes later, after finding a small child, he jumped out of the nearest window; the child screamed with him as he went. It was two storeys high but there was air out there and they needed it desperately. Naruto landed on his feet and looked at the crowd. He fell to his knees and started to cough, the little girl he was holding hugged him, not wanting to let go. As he coughed, he cried, the little girl looked distressed. He turned to look as the building exploded; glass shattered and rained upon him and the spectators. Naruto covered the child and his face was scratched – that was how he got those scars.

"What about mommy and daddy?" the little girl said. Naruto hugged her close. He continued to cry.

"Hey, you, did you set fire to the building? You seem to be the only survivor", a man pointed accusingly at him.

"Yeah, well did you?"

"No! I live there with my…" Naruto's face looked shocked as he remembered the dead body he was near and tried to wake up earlier.

"Why would you set fire to your house building?"

"I DID NOT SET FIRE TO THE BUILDING!"

"Despicable".

"Look it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Naruto sat up so suddenly, Sasuke jumped.

Naruto turned to look at him; there were tears in his eyes. He looked down at the bed again. Sasuke wanted to hug him. He quickly hid the pendulum in to his pocket.

Naruto jumped on him and cried. Sasuke was stunned; he really didn't know what to do. He hugged him back tightly – it was the only thing he could think of. It also seemed the right thing to do. After several minutes, Sasuke let go of him and went to go and make him a drink. He came back a few minutes or so later with a cup of cocoa and a tea for himself – something told him that was what his favourite drink was.

"Cocoa? How did you guess?"

Sasuke ignored what he said and just handed the mug over to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Your nightmare?"

"No".

"Sure?"

"Yes".

_God, you sound like a frickin parent! _"Sure?"

"Yes".

"Okay, I'll leave you again".

"No wait!"

Sasuke had just reached the door when he turned to see Naruto looking kind of embarrassed. Sasuke felt his own cheeks blush slightly but Naruto wasn't looking so he managed to hide it.

"What?"

"Can…can…can you stay here until I go to sleep?"

"Why?"

"It'll help me to sleep".

"How will that help you?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Well, my guardian used to do that and then…"

Sasuke waited, as Naruto paused.

"Then?"

"He died".

"What? He died every time he would sit with you waiting for you to sleep?"

"No!" Naruto smiled slightly.

"Then what?"

"He would sit with me and it would make me feel better".

"Oh I see! No".

"Aww, please!"

"No". Sasuke turned back to the door.

"You stupid bastard". Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth. Sasuke turned around slowly to face him. He had a smirk on his face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"It was something!" Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. "At least that means you're finally coming out of your shell. Fine, I'll stay in here; just let me get my paper. You sure are high maintenance for someone who is old enough to take care of himself".

"Hey!"

Sasuke smirked at him and went to collect his paper. He came back to see Naruto in the bed, watching the door, waiting for him. He started to feel like caring for the boy – but he couldn't figure out why. _Well, he can stay here for as long as he likes, I mean he's not going to be able to find a new place to live very soon. _

- - - - -

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Well, say it three times it might come true…xx :p


	3. Chapter 3

**This is basically something I want to say to Demetrus; I thank you for my review; you took out your time to write it and I hope you don't think my story is rubbish based on my factual misinterpretation – I just want to tell you that this is my story and my own type of hypnotism. I hope you read on to see if I make anymore mistakes. Either way, thanks for the review again. **

**I also want to point out that I know they don't talk like people would have in the Victorian Times in England but I didn't want to have to research too much about the way people spoke. I don't know if anyone else noticed it but I thought I would point it out – it makes me feel better. **

**On a brighter note, though, I already have seven story alerts! That shocked me so I hope everyone enjoys reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Look out for my other stories and others soon to be posted!**

Chapter 3

It was a few hours later when Sasuke had fallen asleep in the armchair, watching Naruto asleep. Naruto had woken up and was giggling quietly at the sleeping Sasuke. He wanted to get up and walk around; seeing the personality of the man who saved him – even though, from the impression he already had, saving a stranger was against what he would usually do.

He stayed in the bed and thought to himself. He decided to get up and walk around. He tiptoed out of the door and in to the hallway. He walked in to the room opposite which was a rather posh bathroom. He crept down the hall to find a door leading in to the living room. It was a smart room, dark chestnuts and rich reds – he even had a radio! In the door next to it, was the kitchen. It was fairly large and seemed to have everything you needed to make any dish. It was spotlessly clean, as though food had never been prepared there. _I wonder if Sasuke can cook. Soup doesn't count._ He walked in to the door from here to find the dining room and off there he could see a wash-room. There was a pile of clothes on the side of there – very posh. He walked back through to the living room. He then left to go upstairs. He looked around the upstairs; there was another bedroom with a double bed which he guessed was Sasuke's room. There wasn't much more furniture in there then there was in the room he was in. There wasn't really anything in the room that seemed personal. It was more like a room at a hotel than his personal bedroom – except for an empty glass case in the corner. Inside was a soft velvet purple pillow. There was a dent in the pillow where the item was supposed to go. He wondered what it was.

"Having fun sneaking around?"

Naruto jumped and turned to see Sasuke. He didn't appear mad – in fact, he had a smirk on his face; it was though he was expecting him to do it.

"Taking advantage of me being asleep to have a good nosy about me, seeing as I won't give the details, that's not very nice – you are just like me when I was your age. But let me tell you something – a house doesn't reflect me at all. I reflect me".

"How old are you then? I thought you were just a little older than me".

"I am just a little older than you. I'm eighteen".

"Really?"

"Uh, yes!"

"Well I'm seventeen soon!"

"So you mentioned".

Naruto turned to look in the glass case again. He turned back to Sasuke. "What goes in there?"

"My most prized possession".

"You're doing it again".

"What?"

"Not giving me details".

"Well duh!"

Naruto scowled at him. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, get out of here. It's not your room. Yours is downstairs. You don't ever need to go up here. There is no reason for you to".

"But what about the last room?"

"What about it?"

"Can I see it?"

"No".

"Fine, I'll just take advantage of you sleeping again".

"Won't work, its locked".

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at him. "Just trying to be nice and figure out what your like. You owe me! I told you about me!"

"No you haven't completely explained everything about you. Like your dream for starters". Sasuke smirked knowing he had won. Naruto's cheeks went red and he continued to glare at him.

"That's personal!"

"And so is that room your desperate to get in".

"Fine. Even".

"Thank you. Now get out of my house".

"What?"

"Well, have you not get any other clothes? I already had to change you in to a pair of old things that I was given recently".

"I only have a small suitcase that I hid where I usually sleep at night".

"What was in it?"

"Not much".

"You're useless".

"Why do you want me to leave?"

"Well, I was going to go out to eat for breakfast and I thought you would have wanted to come to but obviously not".

Naruto gaped. _What is it about this man? He keeps on treating me nicely but he does it in a way so he can trick me! _"Well, that's not fair! You tricked me!"

"If you don't like being continually tricked then you may not want to hang around me". Sasuke smirked. Teasing the boy was fun, especially seeing how worked up he got.

"I'm coming! Is it okay if we go and visit my home though?"

"You mean where you hid your suitcase?"

"Hey don't patronize me!" Naruto marched past him. "I'll just wear what I had when you picked me up".

"Can't. Soaking wet. Means you have to go out in the pyjamas".

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke laughed at him. Naruto looked annoyed. He wanted to hit him very much.

"Your mean".

"I know!"

Naruto continued to glare at him whilst Sasuke smirked. "Fine you can borrow something of mine, if it will fit". Naruto cheered up slightly and started rummaging through his dresser for something good. He leant against the doorframe and watched the blonde as he got out so many different outfits to look at. Sasuke smiled. For some reason he felt as if they had known each other for a long time. They seemed to hit it off.

Naruto finally picked out something to wear and got changed as Sasuke grabbed his coat and his keys. He took the pendulum from his pocket and wrapped it around his neck. As he put it in his hand, it felt slightly looser. He looked at the hinge and noticed one of the screws that kept it bound together had slightly unscrewed. He remembered what his grandfather had said.

_Sasuke listen. One day that locket will open for you. I don't know how it works but this pendulum is special – when it opens you will be given much more power. How to open it I don't know, I only ever managed to loosen one screw. Now that I have passed it on to you, the screws will tighten again. Ordinary tools don't work – it is something to do with your own essence and being. It could be another's influence on you or the reaction to something. For any reason if you open that be careful. The sudden power shock could hurt you. I trust that you will open it when I couldn't. Hopefully you too can pass it on to your child and have them enjoy it. _

Sasuke looked at the screw. It had indeed loosened. There were three screws to opening this special pendulum, according to his grandfather and you have to loosen the three screws twice – meaning six of whatever it was to open it. However his grandfather had also mentioned it could be different things for different screws. He never knew how it worked and he trusted Sasuke would open it. His grandfather would probably be proud that he managed to get as far as he did so soon.

Sasuke hid the pendulum as he heard Naruto coming down the stairs. Something told him that he should not tell Naruto about his hypnotism. He turned around to see Naruto looked very good in his clothes. They seemed to fit alright seeing as he was taller than him.

"Come on then, you'll have to borrow one of my coats, its snowing and its freezing". Sasuke threw a coat that was similar to his own to the blonde who caught it and put it on. The two left, Sasuke locked his house up and took put his wallet. He counted his money and turned to Naruto.

"Did you bring your money?"

"What?"

"I only have enough for myself. Did you plan on eating?"

"Wah! Your mean!"

Sasuke smirked. "Did you want to go and pick up your suitcase before going to breakfast?"

"Yes please".

"Lead the way then".

They walked in silence to the place where Naruto seemed to be staying. Sasuke noticed the further they walked, the dirtier the streets became. _No wonder he isn't very well. This place is a dump. He's going to stay with me whether he likes it or not. _They reached a derelict house that seemed like it would fall down any minute. It was made of bricks – some of them missing – the brick chimney lay broken in the front garden with rats crawling around in it. There were weeds everywhere and the garden smelled so disgusting Sasuke didn't want to imagine what was inside.

"Right, you may get a bit dirty. You have to crawl through here".

"You mean you live here?"

"Yes, though I've been kicked out a few times".

"By who?"

"The other homeless people who come to live here".

They crawled through a hole inthe side of the house underneath one of the boarded up windows. Sasuke followed Naruto and coughed as soon as he got in. The place was littered with paper and old broken furniture. There was dust everywhere and footprints in it of vermin and people.

Sasuke followed Naruto as he crept through the house and the disgust was evidently shown on his face. Naruto smiled a little as it looked like Sasuke really cared how he was living. They seemed to be really close in a matter of hours. Naruto looked forward to spending as much time as he could with him.

Soon they reached an upstairs bedroom after a lot of climbing over broken furniture and glass. Inside was a young boy with scruffy brown hair, brown eyes, with red marks on his face playing with a small white dog. He also had the same undernourished and dirty look about him. He looked about ten years old.

"Kiba, what have I told you about coming in to my room", Naruto said.

"Naruto! Your back! We got really worried because Tenten saw you collapse in the street earlier a man picked you up and took you away!"

"Kiba let me introduce you to Sasuke. He's 'the man' as you put it".

Sasuke gave a little careless wave to the boy and the boy waved back very enthusiastically.

"Wow! Are you rich?"

"Kiba!"

"Well are you?"

"Sort of".

"Can I have some money?"

"KIBA!"

"What?"

"It's alright. Here have this". He handed some change to the small boy and his eyes were wide as saucers with gratitude.

"Thank you Mister".

Sasuke shrugged. He looked at Naruto who made a funny noise and went to find his belongings. It took several minutes of searching until he found the battered suitcase.

"Oh before I forget Naruto, Sakura came by looking for you. She said to go and see her at her house when you can", the young boy grinned.

"Thanks Kiba".

"Hey are you leaving with your suitcase? You said that when you leave here with that, you're never coming back!"

"Well, Kiba, Sasuke said he has a spare room for me until I get a place for myself so I won't be living here anymore".

The poor boy looked like he was about to cry. "B…but… you'll never see me again!"

"Don't worry Kiba, I'll come to visit, I promise. How can I forget you? You and your family saved me once before. I won't ever forget that. I'll be back soon and who knows? I might be able to give you a late Christmas present". Naruto crouched down and hugged the small boy. "Tell your ma that I said thank you and I'll come say it to her soon enough", he whispered in the little boy's ear.

A tear slid down Kiba's face as he waved goodbye to Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto climbed out of the hole in the house and out of the garden.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked the upset-looking Naruto.

Naruto didn't answer.

"You know, you don't have to come and live with me. You can stay here with your makeshift family, I'm not stopping you. If you do want to continue living there, I can come and see you every so often instead! How bout that?"

"Stop it".

"Stop what?"

"You know I want to stay with you. It sounds fun! And it's not as if I won't see them again. I'll go and visit them soon… I promised". Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and smirked back.

"Still want some breakfast after that? I know I'm not going to eat anything; that place made me sick. Good job too or I wasn't going to let you eat".

"Wah! Your mean!"

- - - - -

Reviews please! I say this at the bottom of all of my chapters for all of my stories but it's just a reminder for you to think of me at my poor crappy computer begging to know what people think of my ideas. Okay that makes me sound a bit sad but oh well… I'm a fan-girl! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone reading is enjoying the story. One problem I'm facing is that I have too many ideas for what to happen later on! Does that happen to everyone? Or just me? I can't figure out what to do but when I finally pick which path to take, I hope it's the right one. If not, I can try and attempt a spin off of what would have happened if all else fails. Anyone, carry on reading and enjoy! **

Chapter 4 

They left the breakfast café later on and stopped off at a bakery on the way back. Sasuke had to pick up some food for their lunch.

"But we just had breakfast!"

"I know, this is for later on. See normal people eat three meals a day". Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto pouted.

"Stop making fun of me!" he said crossing his arms.

"The only payment I get from looking after you is that I get to make fun of you. I haven't had anyone to make fun of for a while now".

"Why not call up your family?"

Naruto bit his lip worriedly as Sasuke visibly stiffened at the mention of his family. His eyes glowed darker and he didn't look at Naruto. There was a few moments of silence before Sasuke finally answered.

"I can't". He muttered.

Sasuke looked mad but his anger wasn't toward Naruto. He seemed to be in a faraway place of pain and Naruto knew how that felt. He decided to try and find a way to divert Sasuke's attention from whatever he as thinking when he slipped over on a piece of ice and landed flat on his back.

Sasuke turned around and burst in to laughter at the sight of him on the floor.

"Oww!" Naruto sat up and tried to stand without slipping over again. Sasuke held out his hand and helped the younger boy up.

"Wow, you really are stupid!" Sasuke said smirking.

"Wah! Your mean!"

"You know, I think that should be your catchphrase".

"Wah! Your – wait". Naruto paused and tried to think of something else to say. "Fine you stupid bastard!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at what he said. "Fine – no pudding!"

"NO!"

"Well, you said a rude thing to me, so no pudding".

"Wah! Your mean!"

"You wouldn't have thought you were almost seventeen with you speaking like that".

"Can't help it. I am a childish person. You're the same though".

"How am I childish?" Sasuke asked, trying to avoid as much ice as they could as they walked back.

"Well, you get in to arguments with me over little things and you mock me and make fun of me and you don't treat me like an adult. You treat me like a child when you are still one yourself".

"Hang on. I'm confused. I treat you like a child therefore I'm childish, is that what you saying?"

"No. you just act like I do".

"I don't act like you".

"You're doing it now!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

They continued like this as they walked back and when they got to the house, Sasuke attempted to lock Naruto out of the house. They laughed through lunch.

It was around then that Hinata came in. She was dressed up in her cleaning outfit already and said hello when she saw Sasuke and looked embarrassed as she saw Naruto. She was quite small for someone the same age as Sasuke, with short dark blue hair and strange white eyes that seemed to look straight through you. She was quite pale and she seemed to be too skinny for her own good.

"Well, hello young sir. Who may you be?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto. I'm an orphan and I'm homeless. Well not anymore, Sasuke said I could stay with him until I get back on my feet".

"Well…uh…that is very out-of-character might I say Master Sasuke".

"How many times have I told you to call me Sasuke, Hinata? We were friends before I employed you".

"Yeah well, I have to. Its part of how I was raised, _Sasuke. _Anyway, _sir _where do you want me to start? Upstairs, usual room is barred I'm guessing. I still haven't seen that room".

"Well, your not going in Hinata – how many times do I have to tell you? Neither are you before you start asking", he nodded at Naruto. They finished their sandwiches – Hinata making her own and sitting to join them – and Hinata got to work cleaning the house.

"He's a bit evil, isn't he?" Naruto asked Hinata about half an hour later when he was helping Hinata clean up the kitchen. "Employing you to clean up for him even though he's your friend".

"Actually, I love him for it. He is my best friend and I'm very grateful he got me this job. It is so hard to find a good cleaning job and him being my friend is a bonus so I don't have to be so formal and shy. I am a very shy person to most people – except Sasuke. He really has saved me through some rough times and I have only managed to return the favour once".

"I'm confused. I mentioned his family earlier and it seemed to bring up something painful".

"Has he told you about his family situation?"

"No".

"Well, I won't say but don't bring it up with him unless he starts it. It's very painful for him".

"Are they dead?"

Hinata didn't answer the question.

She continued to clean the house for some time, Naruto helping her with odds and ends. Sasuke was shut up in the barred room upstairs. There was some weird noises coming from the room but otherwise everything seemed normal.

_Probably practising for his show. _

Hinata left half an hour later, bidding goodnight to Naruto and asking him to pass on a note to Sasuke. He left it on the dining room table and began to explore the house some more. Bored, he decided to write a story. Making up stories was his specialty but writing them down was very hard work. He tried for the next hour to write down the story in his mind on some paper that Hinata left out for him. In the end he screwed up all the pieces and sat in the chair bored. He didn't want to turn on the radio in case he broke it and also he didn't know how it worked. He sat in the living room with his paper screwed up next to him and decided to sketch. He did a sketch of the room using the pencils Hinata had provided him when he asked if Sasuke had any. It was some time before Sasuke came down to see Naruto.

He looked at the blonde as he concentrated on his picture. He saw the picture looked exactly like the room. He also saw the paper next to him scrunched up. He walked in and sat down next to him and took the scrunched up paper and unfolded it. "Paper isn't cheap you know!" he smirked at Naruto who smiled slightly, still concentrating on his picture.

Sasuke looked at the crumpled paper. He saw the attempt at writing and turned to the boy next to him.

"So you can't write?"

"Hey don't be mean! I can't read or write. It's not my fault – you don't have to call me stupid".

"Did you hear me mention the word stupid at all?"

"No, but that's what you mean to say".

"No it isn't! Want me to teach you to read and write so you can write your stories? You seem to be good at it from what I can understand. You drawing is very good as well". He took the finished drawing from Naruto and surveyed it. He took it out of the room and Naruto looked worried.

Sasuke came back a few minutes later with a frame. Inside the frame was the picture he drew. He hung the frame on the wall next to the tall dresser.

"See? Fits in perfect". Sasuke sat down next to Naruto who gaped slightly and then smiled widely.

"Well anyway, want to help me make some food?"

"You can cook?"

"I'm a single eighteen year old guy with no wife or anyone to take care of me; of course I have to know how to cook".

"Point taken, I'll help out if I can".

The two spent the next hour arguing about how to cook a simple dish of chicken and vegetables and sat down to the nice hot meal at the table eventually. They talked and argued about a lot of things during that time; politics that they heard on the radio, women on voting privileges and all other gossip they heard on the streets. Naruto seemed to be quite well-informed seeing as he had no way of knowing what was going on. Naruto seemed to live off of gossip in the street. He even told Sasuke about who's having an affair out of the posh people – some of them he actually happened to know.

"Don't even get me started about the gossip I hear down Church's End. That area is full of people doing bad things".

Sasuke didn't say anything. Church's End was where his family lived.

"Well, let's clear up then. I'll leave the dishes in the sink for Hinata when she comes tomorrow".

"Does Hinata come every day?"

"Pretty much".

"What about Sunday?"

"Sunday is the day of rest so no".

"Do you go to church?"

"I used to".

"Why'd you stop going?"

"It doesn't matter".

"Oh, okay. If you ever feel like telling me, I'll be here to listen".

"What?"

"My guardian used to say that if you ever need to talk I'll be here waiting. He then died soon after".

"How did he die?"

"Ahh! I can't say. See, I do an information exchange. If they tell me something about them, I tell them something about me. See how it works? It means I never get something for nothing. I learnt that from my dad before he died".

"Oh right then. See this means we'll be complete strangers in this house then because my philosophy is I always try to get everything I want without giving things in return. So if I want to know something about you, you tell me or I kick you out the house. See?" Sasuke said, mock-sweetly.

"Oh well, that backfires here because I could tell you a whole bunch of lies and you wouldn't know".

"Yes I would know. I always know when someone is lying to me".

"You can't with me. I have lived on the streets since I was twelve I have perfected lying. "Oh young boy, did you steal that bread from me?" "No, sir I got it from that kind woman over there", and so on. You would never be able to get information out of me!"

_I don't think that's true Naruto. I have my hypnotism_

Sasuke reached down in to his pocket and pulled the pendulum out and waved it in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Hey what are you…?"

Naruto watched the pendulum with every ounce of his mind. He was addicted; he needed to watch it to survive.

"Now Na-ru-to, you are un-der my com-mand. First-ly, you will not re-mem-ber that I hyp-no-tized you at all. Sec-ond-ly, ev-e-ry-time I wave this pen-du-lum in front of your eyes you will in-stant-ly be in a trance. Do you un-der-stand?" Sasuke asked in his slow rhythmic voice.

"Yes".

"Good. Now when I click my fin-gers you will come out of my trance. O-kay?"

"Un-der-stood".

Sasuke clicked his fingers, hiding the pendulum back in his pocket. Naruto shook his head slightly and he returned to the conversation as though they had never stopped.

"So nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!" Naruto sang childishly.

"See, I have to go back to the childish thing here again".

They continued to talk late in to the night until Sasuke said he had to go and set his performance up early in the morning and sent Naruto to his bedroom so he could go to sleep.

"You are to go and look for work tomorrow, understand?"

"Yep!"

"See you tomorrow".

"Goodnight Sasuke".

"Goodnight idiot".

"Hey!"

Sasuke shut the door and ran upstairs. He got ready for bed and lay in it, wide awake. _I can't believe that I have already hypnotised him. I am so bad with relationships with people that I have to use hypnotism on everyone. I even hypnotised Hinata years ago but that would have worn off now. Grandfather, did you face this problem or is it just me? _

- - - - -

Review reminder again! I bet no one ever reads these little messages I write at the bottom anyway but I will always write something down here anyway! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone's having fun reading! I'm putting up a new fan fiction soon – so far everything I have written has been SasuNaru based… I wonder why? I think it's because I LOVE IT!! I'm glad people don't judge me and think I'm strange because I love it and thinks its so cute and I will continue to write fan fiction as long as I have an idea! **

Chapter 5 

The next day, Sasuke went to quickly see the people helping him on his next performance, hypnotising them in to thinking he was there when he wasn't, to work. He went off to meet Sakura who lived with her aunt Tsunade, a friend of Naruto's that Kiba had mentioned.

"How do you know these people?"

"Well, I lived with them for a while until they had to move in to a smaller house and they had no room for me. They have been worried about me a lot. I saved Sakura's life that day".

"What day?"

"The day my home burnt down". Naruto looked sad. Sasuke remembered back to when he was peeking in to Naruto's dream and felt slightly ashamed. Naruto didn't go in to anymore detail than that and Sasuke wasn't going to pressure him in to it.

The plan was for them to have tea with Sakura and Tsunade and they were to meet Sasuke and see what he was like. They hadn't been told the whole story yet except that Naruto had found somewhere to live and someone to live with. Tsunade had immediately said that she had to meet him when they bumped in to each other in the market.

They went down to Church's End and Sasuke hid himself as they walked past his family's house. Tsunade lived quite a few numbers down and seemed to have moved there after Sasuke had left so she didn't seem to know his parents at all. It was better that way.

As soon as they opened the door, Sakura jumped on Naruto.

"Hello".

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade came up behind and smiled at him.

"Hey Tsunade. You okay?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. This is Sasuke. He's quite secretive so I don't know much about him but he is nice".

"You just stayed in a random man's house! And you let him?!" she looked at Naruto.

Tsunade looked rather shocked and gave Sasuke a weird look; Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bit of a blush. She was exactly like Naruto had described her – bossy, rather rude but caring.

"No! Sasuke isn't a weirdo like that! He saved my life!"

"Well, I like you more already. Come in. Tell me more". Tsunade said, inviting the pair in to her home.

Sakura was a sweet little girl. She was eleven years old and was a friend of Kiba's and Naruto's. She had pink hair, quite short and green eyes. Tsunade had shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin and was rather top-heavy. They seemed to be quite distracting at times. She had a small blue diamond on her head but Sasuke was too afraid to ask what it was for. She was a doctor, working from home – she even had her own medical room which was a spare bedroom.

"Well, tell me how you saved Naruto's life".

"Well, I was walking back from my job and I happened to see him getting picked on by a gang. I convinced them to leave him alone and Naruto passed out from the cold. I took him back to my house – I couldn't just let him die – and I offered to let him stay there until he has a place of his own. He's going to find a job and maybe soon he'll be back on his feet".

"You sound as though you'll be very sad already to see him leave".

"Well, we have a lot in common according to him – our manner and things like that".

"He kind of has a point. You do seem quite similar", Sakura said, munching on a biscuit and spraying crumbs everywhere.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Can I be excused? I need to use the bathroom", Sasuke asked.

"I'll show you where it is".

"No its okay, directions are fine".

"Okay, uh, well, second door on the right, under the stairs – the other people who used to live here added an extra bathroom".

Sasuke left the room and walked off to the bathroom. As he was about to enter the room again, he heard Naruto and Tsunade talk about him as Sakura played with her toys on the floor.

"Well, without Sasuke I'd be dead. So I will repay him some day even though he said it was fine".

"Well, that's nice of you Naruto but maybe you should take him up on his offer. You have no money or anything like that and what else have you got that he wants".

"He needs company – he seems like a very lonely person".

Sasuke felt a little pang in his chest.

"That's not a very nice thing to say".

"Well, I want to stay with him – even if I do manage to save up enough money for a new place, I want to stay with him. He's a very nice person who needs someone even if he doesn't admit it".

"I don't know Naruto".

"I do, just trust me on this".

Sasuke walked back in to the room with a slight smile on his face.

They spent the rest of the say talking with Tsunade. She was an active Women's Rights campaigner. She told stories of what she has done so far and all the people she has met.

Soon it was time for them to go.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Miss Tsunade", Sasuke said.

"No problem. Just take care of Naruto. We owe him for rescuing Sakura".

"Goodbye Tsunade!"

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura called from the door as they walked down the street.

Yet again, Sasuke hid himself as much as he could from view of his parent's house until he saw that his older brother was in the front garden, sitting on the wall thinking. He used to do that a lot when he was younger as well.

Itachi was the one who stood up for him most when they kicked Sasuke out of the family. Sasuke didn't really want to see his brother but it couldn't be helped.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey, Itachi, nice seeing you, but I've gotta run".

"What you doing down this end? You live quite far away don't you?"

"Just visiting someone, that's all".

"Well that's nice. Maybe we can see each other again soon. We have much to catch up on about what's been going on with each other. My wedding's coming up soon".

"Really? You're getting married? Wow. Who is it? Do I know her? Well I'll see if I can make it. You know, all busy and everything".

"Charlene, remember her? Yeah, your show is getting pretty popular now. Who's this anyway?" he said pointing at Naruto.

"This is Naruto. He's an orphan that I saved the other day. I'm taking care of him".

"Still as nice as ever".

"Yeah, well anyway. Maybe see you soon. You still have my address don't you?"

"Yeah, don't worry its hidden safe".

"Well okay. See ya".

"Bye".

Itachi waved as Sasuke and Naruto walked down the street. Sasuke looked pained and Itachi seemed to have a smile on his face. Naruto looked at the two and couldn't figure out why Sasuke looked upset. _Who was that? He seemed to make Sasuke upset but was friendly enough. _

"Do you want to talk about it Sasuke?"

"No, not at the moment Naruto".

Sasuke was silent all the way home and most of the evening. He started to cheer up slightly when Hinata came over to see how they were and to drop off some of his groceries. Hinata could tell straight away what happened when he mentioned seeing Itachi but then again she had known Sasuke much longer. Naruto hated being kept in the dark but respected Sasuke's decision. After all Naruto hadn't told Sasuke everything about him. Naruto went to bed confused that night.

Meanwhile, as soon as Sasuke was out of view of the house, Itachi called for his mother to come outside with him.

"What is it dear?" Mikoto was a very beautiful woman – with dark hair and pale skin like Sasuke. He even inherited her eyes. Itachi looked at her with a slight smile.

"I just saw Sasuke", he said in a low voice.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Where is he now? What was he doing down here? He knows that his father would hurt him if he comes near this house".

"He wasn't here to see us. He was here to see someone down this road. He was with someone else".

"Does that mean he's found a wife to settle down? Oh I'd love to meet her".

"Calm down, no he hasn't. He is taking care of an orphan".

"An orphan?"

"Yeah, a younger blonde boy who he saved the other night".

"Still as nice as ever then".

"Yeah. I told him about the wedding".

"You didn't! Oh no. But he can't come to the wedding – your father would freak. It would be nice if they made up; though Sasuke really hasn't done anything wrong and I know that but it would be nice if Sasuke gave up the whole hypnotism, chasing after his grandfather's dream and attempted to make up with his father".

"Your idealistic mother aren't you? But mother don't you know? Sasuke is slowly becoming a famous hypnotist. He is living quite comfortably and if he has enough money to look after a stray orphan you know he's doing well. Plus I was talking to a few friends of mine who have seen his show, he's doing great! They love him! He even managed to get a complete novice to play a complicated symphony on a violin".

"But I thought his grandfather said that with hypnotism, you can only hypnotise people in to doing things you can do. Sasuke can't play the violin".

"Exactly! He's becoming a better hypnotist then grandfather ever did!"

"Well, you know what your father's like about hypnotism".

"Well, about what you were saying earlier mother, even if Sasuke did give it up, father wouldn't take him back now. Plus, Sasuke is too far along that chain to ever 'turn back'".

"I just wish I could have a stable family".

"What are you two doing out here?" A dark haired handsome man stepped out of the house, startling Itachi and his mother.

"Father?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, what if I said I thought I saw someone who looked like Sasuke?"

"S…Sa…Sas…Sasuke was here?"

"No but I thought I saw him. Do you think it would have been him?" Itachi knew it was going to get his father mad but he needed to test his father's patience to see what kind of reaction he would receive if he invited Sasuke to the wedding.

"That…that boy better not be anywhere near this house! Understand! HE BETTER NOT BE NEAR THIS HOUSE!" Fugaku turned and marched back in to the house; bashing a hole in to the wall of the hallway on his way out of sight.

"Did you have to do that Itachi?" Mikoto asked, "Your father is going to be in a foul mood for the rest of the night".

"I have to the test the waters. I want my brother at my wedding mother".

"Well, expect drama".

"Mother, why doesn't father like Sasuke?"

"He loved Sasuke very much until his hypnotism got out of control. He didn't want to be controlled and when he caught Sasuke doing it to me, trying to convince me to do something – I forget what it was, something trivial like not eat some vegetables – your father got enraged and hurt him quite badly. He tried to force him to give it up, confiscating everything he had linked to the art – Sasuke refused to give it up and continued to practice. It was then that I think it triggered a painful memory for your father about what he had to deal with when he was growing up about his father being a hypnotist".

"Do you know what this painful memory was?"

"No, I don't".

"Well, he should at least try to get along with Sasuke. I'm going to see him".

"You don't know where he lives".

"I do".

"Well, I'll give you a note from me to give him a Jam Sponge Cake. I hope he accepts it. He was very upset knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop your father. He is a sweet and loving man but his temper is quite uncontrollable".

"Well, I need to find a time I can get away from doing it. It could take some time yet".

"Well the wedding is a few months away isn't it? Plenty of time I guess".

"Will you help me mother?"

"I guess I'll have some input. I miss my baby boy".

"Mum, he's eighteen now".

"Well, he's still twelve at the same age I last saw him; the day your father kicked him out of the house".

"I guess. We better go inside; it's getting a little chilly".

The two walked in to the house and shut the door behind them.

- - - - -

Reviews!!! I am running out of things to put down here actually… better get to thinking…xx


	6. Chapter 6

**First sign of lemon in this, I don't want to ruin the surprise or anything I just wanted to warn people if they don't like that kind of thing and aren't expecting it. enjoy the new chapter! **

Chapter 6

Sasuke woke up after a terrible night's sleep. He kept on having nightmares about being alone – the one thing he couldn't stand. The only person he had was Hinata and then this blonde walks in to his life most unexpectedly and he already cares a lot for him. But does Naruto just care for him because he saved his life?

It had been a few weeks since he had first asked Naruto to come and stay at his house. Naruto had got a job in an art shop that was near to where Sasuke lived. Naruto was very happy – he had offered paintings to be sold in the shop and they had been rejected the first few times but when Sasuke came in to see him one day in the shop, they immediately set up a little corner for him. Sasuke's reputation had grown a lot since his performance the same night he first met Naruto – although Naruto still had no clue what it was that Sasuke did.

_Do I tell him? It would seem a bit strange because I've kept it a secret for so long. I could show him the room and everything would make sense. No! I can't tell him. He'll be freaked. Plus the hypnotism might be able to come in handy. He might find out I already hypnotised him twice! Okay three times but still. _

Sasuke got up and changed and walked down the stairs when he saw a ruffled looking Naruto at the bottom of the stairs, on the floor.

"Oww!"

"What did you do idiot?"

"I fell down the stairs".

"Any reason you needed to come up here?"

"Well, its gone eleven o'clock so I came to wake you up. But I lost my balance halfway up and fell back. Can't help it if I have no balance".

Sasuke muffled a laugh at the sprawled Naruto as he got up and marched up to hit him.

"Careful, you'll fall down the stairs again".

"Well, nah to you! I'm seventeen now so I can do what I want!"

"You can start paying me rent now then".

At the mention of rent Naruto ran down the stairs and as far away from Sasuke as he could still staying in the house.

Sasuke and Naruto celebrated his birthday with Sakura and Tsunade; even Hinata came along as well. They went for a meal out, Sasuke paying – his treat. Tsunade said she liked him even more. Sasuke also got Naruto a little gift; a smart paint set. Naruto was overjoyed at it and jumped on Sasuke which caused them both to fall to the floor. Hinata also gave him a gift of a sketch pad and a nice pretty birthday card too. Tsunade and Sakura saved some money up and bought him a nice coat to wear out so he wouldn't have to keep borrowing Sasuke's. Sasuke, however, let him keep the original coat anyway as an extra present. His heart fluttered slightly at the sight of seeing him so happy.

Sasuke remembered that he still had to work. He had a booking tonight and Tsunade was going out with an old friend of hers, so Naruto was going to go and look after Sakura at Tsunade's house.

Sasuke spent the time before teaching Naruto reading and writing skills. He had improved dramatically since Sasuke saw the crumpled up attempts to write his stories down. They were having fun; Sasuke had a lot of stories to explain English concepts and spellings. Naruto really enjoyed learning about onomatopoeia for some reason.

It was about six o'clock when Sasuke started walking down the same way towards Church's End.

"Naruto will you do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it?"

"If you see that man from the last time we were down here, from when I first met Tsunade and Sakura, will you please not talk to him? If he sees you, just wave or something and jog slightly as if your late. Would you please do that? It would help me so much". Sasuke looked upset for having to ask him it but he didn't want Naruto to know of his family situation the same as Naruto didn't want him to know his. It was painful.

Naruto nodded. _That's a bizarre request. I better do what he says though, since he looks quite upset by it. _"Okay, well I have to turn here, so I hope your performance goes well. Good luck and break a leg but not literally!"

Sasuke smirked, "I'm not like you, thankfully. But thanks. Have fun with Sakura".

"I will!" Naruto started to run slightly as if he wanted to make sure the act worked. Sasuke walked on ahead to his show.

Naruto walked down the street, occasionally running to get to Tsunade's quicker. He felt as if really was late. He looked in to the house and saw that the curtains were close and there was no one in the garden. _Good. I don't have to see him. It makes things awkward otherwise. _He turned to see that Itachi was coming up to the way he was going. He hadn't seemed to recognise him yet but Naruto wouldn't reach Tsunade's in time to not bump in to him.

They were only a few metres away when Itachi finally recognised Naruto as the blonde who was with his brother.

"Hey, you're the orphan who lives with my brother right?"

"Yeah but I gotta go, I'm late".

"Can you just tell my brother that I'm coming to see him sometime in the week to talk about something important?"

"Yeah sure".

_That's his brother! He never mentioned that before! Oh crap and I have to pass on a message and everything – this is going to shake things up tonight. _

A few hours later, Sasuke knocked on the door of the house and Naruto answered. Tsunade had only just gotten home and they were waiting for Sasuke to come. He looked a little worse for wear as if something bad had happened. He also seemed to be bleeding on his arm.

"What happened? People didn't heckle you did they?"

"Oh this? No this is something that happened when I was walking back. Cut my arm on a piece of glass sticking out of an old building that some people had vandalised. I'm okay really".

"Let me at least clean it up and bandage it before you walk home", Tsunade said. Sasuke tried to argue but Tsunade dragged him in.

"Sorry, Tsunade can be quite forceful when she wants", Naruto smiled nervously. Sasuke didn't look very happy – it almost looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Listen Sasuke, there's something I need to tell you. You know what you said to me before we parted ways, well your brother said hi and I told him, I swear, I told him I was going to be late and couldn't talk so he asked me to pass on a message". Naruto talked very fast as if to get it all out quickly. Sasuke looked at Naruto painfully.

"What…what did he…he want to say?"

"He said he was going to stop by sometime in the week to speak to you about something important".

"Well…I guess after that it's changed". A tear slid down Sasuke's cheek.

"Sasuke, I…" he stopped talking.

They walked home in silence, several more tears slid down Sasuke's pale cheeks. He clutched the wound on his arm too make it look like it was because he was hurt but Naruto already knew those weren't tears of that kind of pain. Obviously something had happened on his way to get him.

As soon as they reached home and Sasuke had unlocked the door, he ran straight upstairs without a word. Naruto watched and he heard a door close. He walked in to the dining room and saw Hinata sitting there, reading a book.

"Hey, squirt, how was the babysitting? Hey what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be asking me that. Babysitting was fine, Sasuke isn't. Go and see him, I think he might need you. He has a wound on his arm somehow".

"What?"

Hinata thanked Naruto for understanding the situation and she ran upstairs to see Sasuke. Twenty minutes later, she came back down and sat at the dining room table where Naruto had been sat in silence.

"Well, I tried to get him to talk to me about it but he doesn't feel like it at the moment. What did he say to you?"

"He said something had changed. 'After that it's changed'. I passed on a message to him that his brother gave me".

"What was the message?" Hinata looked slightly agitated.

"He said to tell him that he was going to come around and see him sometime in the week to talk about something important".

"Oh. Sorry if I seem to be angry at you Naruto, I'm not. I just get angry at the whole situation with their family. It pisses me off to put it very rudely".

"I still don't understand. I mean, it's not my place to understand but seeing as he is this upset, he's been crying, I thought he might talk to me about it".

"He will eventually. It took him ages to open up to me the first time I asked him about it".

"Well, are you staying here or are you going home?"

"I think I'll go home but I'm coming back very early in the morning. Sasuke might get sick after this; he usually gets sick when something bad happens".

"Well, goodbye Hinata. Be careful on the streets".

"My house is only around the corner".

"Still. Goodnight".

"Goodnight", Hinata called.

Naruto shut the door and locked it up. He then walked up the stairs and tapped slightly on the door to Sasuke's bedroom. "Sasuke, is it okay if I come in?"

"Naruto?"

The door opened and Sasuke was standing there. He seemed to be feeling a little better. There was no evidence that he had been crying at all. On the contrary, he looked happier now then he did earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry if I worried you. It doesn't matter".

"Hinata's worried about you, you know. She said she's going to come round early in the morning. She said you tend to get sick after things like this".

"Yeah, probably will. Anyway, I was just heading downstairs. Coming?"

Naruto turned to go down the hallway towards stairs and when he turned back to Sasuke, he was captured by the pendulum. He was hooked.

"Right, Na-ru-to, you will for-get what I am go-ing to do to you when I click my fin-gers".

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall and kissed him. He put his hands behind Naruto's neck to deepen the kiss. Weirdly enough, Naruto was kissing him back. He broke off and saw that Naruto still had the look of hypnosis in his eyes. _His subconscious is telling him to do it. That's weird. _Sasuke kissed him again and this time, carefully slipped his tongue in to Naruto's mouth. Naruto responded to it by doing the same. They kissed passionately for at least ten minutes before Sasuke broke free.

Sasuke straightened himself out a bit and walked halfway down the stairs before he clicked his fingers. "Naruto are you coming?"

"Huh?" Naruto felt rather strange. A sweet sensation was filling in him and he didn't know what, when or how.

"Naruto?"

He turned to the side to see Sasuke, looking at him. There was a twinkling in Sasuke's eye and he swore it wasn't there before. He decided to put it to the back of his mind and walked down the stairs. Sasuke taught him a little more writing skills for about an hour until Sasuke decided he was going to bed.

Naruto said goodnight and walked in to his room. Sasuke walked up the stairs and walked in to his room. He shut the door and slid down it.

_I can't believe I just abused hypnosis that way! I can't believe I just did that. Boy did it feel good. But it's so wrong. I can't believe I did that. Thank God he'll never remember it. I am so disgusting, yet it felt so right at the time. This is not going to solve anything. I better get to sleep. Maybe my father was right after all. Grandfather I wish you were alive to tell me what to do. _

Sasuke felt a twinge in his arm and remembered the incident. He knew he was being too careless but he also felt that he shouldn't care. It was strange. He got changed and got in to his bed. He was going to remember it in the morning – that's when the pain of what happened is going to show.

- - - - -

Reviews!!!! Pretty please! Thanks to those who already have reviewed x x


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo! Yay next chapter! It's hard to keep up with this story as well as working on my other stories not yet published, and also to keep up with the other story I have published and not yet finished! I also write a lot of notes for this off of the computer in my little notebook and it's always a pain transferring it over. Hope you enjoy the next part and I should hopefully update soon! **

Chapter 7

Naruto woke up, remembering the strange dream. He was kissing Sasuke in the hall upstairs outside Sasuke's room. And the weird thing was, he was kind of enjoying it. Sasuke just pushed himself on him and he pushed back.

"What the hell?"

"Hey are you up yet?" Sasuke was calling him from behind the door.

"Oh yeah, hold on I'm coming, I'll be right there, let me just get changed".

Why was he feeling this? People were not friendly to those they called homosexual.

_I'm not … I'm not like that or anything like that. It was just a dream. Sasuke would never look at me that way. We are just close friends. I won't look at him like that. Then why is this such a big deal? It felt… it felt so real. And I did enjoy it I can't deny it but… why? _Naruto looked in the mirror on the wall and stared. It was then he heard a large bang on the door.

"I'm warning you, you have five minutes to get out of that room or I am chucking you out of this house half naked", Sasuke said. _Don't think I would mind personally. Oh God! What am I thinking, stop it! Stop it! _Sasuke smacked himself on the head in disgust, cursing himself over and over and trying to block everything from his mind. But everything was pointing to the blonde that lay behind the door. It was then another distraction arrived.

"I'm just coming!"

"Hey, I'm here. Come on; let me check how you're feeling". Naruto heard Hinata's voice from behind the door. _Oh crap. Last night! Sasuke seemed to be feeling alright, when I kissed him. Hold on! I didn't kiss him! That was a dream! Stupid, stupid me! _

Naruto opened the door and walked in to the hallway. He walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Hinata was checking Sasuke's temperature. He looked strange with the thermometer in his mouth that Naruto had to laugh at him. Sasuke stuck his tongue out, forgetting that the thermometer was in his mouth resulting in it falling and cracking on the table.

"Whoops!"

"Idiot! Take this seriously. Come on. Naruto, make him listen to me", Hinata said.

"Sasuke, listen to Hinata. She knows what she's talking about".

"Since when do I listen to you?"

"Since I can run to Tsunade and she could take care of you".

"Give me that thermometer".

Hinata spent ten minutes checking Sasuke's health before making the two of them some pancakes for breakfast.

"My paintings are selling really well down at the shop Hinata. I think they might even do a gallery showing soon".

"Oh really, that sounds wonderful, Naruto, congratulations".

Sasuke looked proudly at Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly.

"So are you sure you're feeling alright Sasuke? You can put off work today and maybe do something constructive at home for me", Hinata said.

"Hinata, I'm fine. You went through every check you could think of".

"Well, all I'm saying as it's strange because usually after an encounter with them, you get quite ill. Something must be changing in you".

Sasuke looked bored and was mimicking what she was saying behind her back. When she got to the part about changing, he looked slightly odd. When he caught sight of Naruto looking at him, he smirked and stuck his tongue out again.

"Right, I'll be back in a minute, I have to make arrangements in my room. Save me some pancakes or I will dock your pay!" Sasuke got up and ran slightly down the hall and up the stairs.

"Something's different about him, Naruto. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto thought about his dream and squirmed slightly.

"Well, this is the happiest I have ever seen him and I have known him a long time. You must be doing something right".

"Me?"

"Well, you're the only recent change in his life".

"He really was miserable before then wasn't he if you call that the happiest you have ever seen him".

"If I were him, I don't think I could have coped with what his family put him through". Hinata gasped slightly, putting her hand over her mouth. "You didn't hear me say that, okay?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Thanks Naruto – just don't dwell on it too much".

"Its okay, I have other stuff to dwell on".

"Hey!"

Sasuke came running in looking slightly pale.

"Look, I'm not here okay?"

"Why?"

"I'm just not!"

Sasuke hid in the washing room. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll answer it, wait here", Hinata said to Naruto.

Naruto watched her walk down the hallway and heard her gasp at the door. "Itachi!"

She walked back up to where Naruto was and sat him down at the table.

"Well, this is a surprise I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Well, it's certainly nice to see you again".

"Anyway, you know Naruto. Sasuke isn't here right now; he just went to the local shop to fetch the morning paper".

"Hinata, there's no need to lie for him, I can see him through the crack in the door".

Sasuke swore violently and came out from behind the door; still quite pale.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, standing by the door.

"Listen I heard what happened…"

"Nothing happened", Sasuke cut across.

"But we need to talk about this situation…"

"We don't need to talk about anything", Sasuke interrupted.

"Well, I want to invite you to my wedding, you can invite two guests with you, whom I guess will by Naruto here and someone else – I have an invitation for you Hinata so he won't need to invite you".

"Well that's sweet of you, thank you Itachi".

"Anyway, I want you to come regardless of this situation".

"I don't think I'll come Itachi – I don't want to ruin your wedding".

"But you won't ruin it!"

"I will – or father will. Either way the blame will be put on me".

"But Sasuke…"

"Itachi, can you just leave. I'd rather not talk about this now".

"But Sasuke…"

He stopped; the look on Sasuke's face was painful to see.

"Sasuke. I want you to come but I just want to say this before I leave – you're my brother, I love you and I want you to come. I can make special arrangements for you but I want you there. It's a special day for me and I want you to be a part of it. I've missed you these past six years and I think that deep down you miss me. Think about it please? I'll make arrangements to see you again soon through Hinata so no one will know. Hinata, see you soon. Naruto, nice to see you. I bid you farewell – don't worry Hinata, I can see myself out".

Sasuke stood there, stony-faced and quite pale again. He clutched his arm and as soon as he heard the front door close, he sat down on his chair.

"Well, that's all cleared".

"Sasuke, please go to his wedding".

"No. it will just cause problems and as I said I don't want to ruin it for him".

"Sasuke".

"Hinata just shut up please". Sasuke tried to say it kindly so he wouldn't hurt her feelings but Naruto could tell it was a stab that hurt her.

"Fine".

Naruto looked from each other and wanted to speak but he knew it was better that he didn't.

"I'm not going to go to work but you should Naruto so I would get ready if I were you", Sasuke said, his hands were covering his face so what he said was quite muffled but Naruto understood and left the dining room.

"Want to talk now?" Hinata said. "Naruto's left the room".

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Go to the wedding. Itachi said he would make special arrangements to minimise the damage caused and plus it is his wedding and he wants you to come – your just being horrible by not going".

"But, you know what will happen and I don't want to let Naruto know what's going on with my family. It's not good for him to subjecting to something so unstable after what he has been through".

"Maybe he wants to know and maybe he can help. You don't know until you try".

"I'd rather we just keep it to what we have at the moment. Plus soon, he's going to have enough money to buy his own property and leave me – this house – so it would be useless".

"You don't know that though. He may want to stay. You sound like a parent".

"Hinata. I want him to stay here but he will leave – he needs independence and plus we're not even related or anything".

"But you're really helping him. You should know that!"

"I'm teaching him to read and write and I'm letting him stay with me. He won't need it forever!"

"Listen to me Sasuke – I won't let him leave you if that's the case. Your both really helping each other in a way you can't see so shut up and let it continue until you realise what it is and then continue again".

"I love having you as my friend Hinata, you know that don't you?"

"Yes I do".

Naruto walked back in the room again as soon as Hinata was serving the pancakes.

"Oooh, yummy!"

"You're so greedy".

"Am not! I just enjoy food on a much higher scale than most people!"

"You're going to get very fat if you eat so much".

"No I won't. _I _don't get fat regardless how much I eat".

"You will one day though and I'm gonna be there and I'm gonna laugh".

"Excuse me?"

"See; this is the future you". Sasuke grabbed a piece of plain paper and a pen and drew a large round circle and a smaller but still quite big circle on top. He then drew big sausage legs and arms and drew a smiley face and some very spiky hair on the top of his head. He wrote 'Naruto; in ten years' next to it and showed it to him.

"Your evil, you know that!"

"I'm sorry what did you call me?"

"Your evil".

"Sorry?" Sasuke held his hand up to his ear and pretended to try hard to listen.

"Wah! Your mean!"

"Aww, I love it when you call me that".

"You're a bit mad in the head aren't you?"

After the eventful banter had stopped and Naruto left the house to go to the art shop, Sasuke and Hinata sat to have a cup of tea in the living room. After much arguing and heated tempers, Sasuke finally agreed he would speak to Itachi about his wedding – maybe they really could arrange something so Sasuke wouldn't have to see his father. It was at that point that Naruto came bursting in saying he got promoted down at the shop – he was going to be in charge of finding new talented artists to have at the gallery.

After celebrating Naruto's success and staying up quite late it was when Sasuke tried to settle down to sleep that his mind started to dwell on the encounter with his father when he went to go and pick up Naruto from Tsunade's.

_His father spotted him through the living room window – Sasuke wasn't looking at the house; pretending it wasn't there was the easiest option. His father ran outside as quickly as he could to check if it really was him. Sasuke had passed the house when his father yelled "Sasuke!"_

_For one moment it seemed like he was about to run up and hug his son but Sasuke must have imagined it when the man started yelling stuff at him._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I'm not here to see you", Sasuke said coolly. _

"_What the hell are you doing at the place where I live?"_

"_I'm going to pick up my orphan"._

"_What do you mean 'your orphan'?"_

"_My orphan". _

"_What the hell do you mean?"_

"_Like you care anyway". _

"_What?"_

"_I'm leaving now". _

_Sasuke turned around to walk away. His father started yelling abuse at him; "You're a disgrace to this family; I wish I never had you; why are you alive? You disgust me"._

_Everything he said pricked at Sasuke until he said the one thing he hated. _

"_You don't deserve anyone; you deserve to be alone". _

_That was the emotional stab through his heart._

"_You manipulate people to like you; you have no true friends; you've hypnotised everyone you know; your mother, your brother, Hinata, even the postman! It wouldn't work on me and you hate me for it"._

"_I have a true friend". _

"_What?"_

_Sasuke turned around and shouted: "I HAVE A TRUE FRIEND!" _

"_That ain't true! Who is it then?"_

"_Naruto"._

"_Who?"_

"_My orphan". _

"_Yeah right. You've already hypnotised him, I can see it in your eyes. What? Do you hypnotise random people in the street to do your bidding now? Are you so high and mighty with your hypnotism that you're getting poor people to be your slaves? You make me sick". _

_Sasuke looked down and walked right up to his father. "You make me sick". He looked him in the eye and then turned around. His father grabbed that opportunity to cut his arm with a piece of glass from the floor. _

"_Take that _son_". _

_Sasuke walked off without looking back. He tried hard not to cry. He picked up the pendulum in his pocket and felt that another screw had loosened. Sasuke was astounded – did the encounter with his father mean something to him? He was too upset about what his father had said to dwell much on it. He continued on his way down the street, stumbling slightly as he approached Tsunade's door. _

Sasuke woke up, not realising that he had actually fallen asleep. It was one o'clock in the morning. Sasuke rolled over and went back to sleep again.

- - - - -

Reviews, please. Every review makes me feel so happy that people like my work. I have been writing as long as I can remember. So yay, people like it!


	8. Chapter 8

**It is very strange to think that I have reached this far in chapters already. I didn't think this story was going to go past chapter 5. But I'm not done yet; the chapter with the wedding is coming soon. I can't wait to write it, I have all sorts of ideas planned. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with it…**

**Also, I apologise in advance if I have made a mistake with Naruto's recount. I searched through all my other chapters briefly to see what I had given away and I can't remember mentioning much about it so just forgive me…**

Chapter 8

Naruto was alone in the house, bored with nothing to do. He was waiting for Sasuke to come home to yet again help him out with his learning. Naruto was now moving on to the complicated stuff. He was excited – though soon it would end. One promise would be fulfilled and soon, his other promise would be too. It was saddening to know that he wouldn't be living with Sasuke forever. He felt slightly strange; he shook his head slightly and started to dwell on the strange dreams he was having about Sasuke recently. There had been more than one now – all of them had to do with Sasuke and him kissing somewhere – he could tell they were all different as they were in different places; he even had different feelings for each of them. Something weird was going on here and he knew soon he was going to have to confide to Sasuke about it.

It wasn't too long later when Sasuke arrived. He seemed slightly annoyed at something but smirked as he saw Naruto staring at him.

"What?" he said.

"You're late".

"Spell 'late'".

"L.A.T.E".

"Oh so you have improved! Spell 'discussion'".

"D.I.S.C.U.S.S.I.O.N".

"Alright then, spell encyclopaedia".

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T SPELL THAT!"

"Fine, I admit it that you're spelling has improved. Let's move on then".

Sasuke sat down and got out the books he was teaching Naruto with. They were going through paragraphing and structure when Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You know you're a very good teacher".

"Well thank you Naruto". Sasuke looked in to the blonde's eyes – the beautiful blue shimmered like the ocean. Sasuke could watch all day. He felt the pendulum in his pocket – he had to stop, stop taking advantage of the boy. But he could barely tear himself away from his soft warm lips – he was so… he couldn't describe him. He couldn't bear to be without the boy anymore – he loved him, he wanted him, no matter what anyone else thought. But he couldn't do that to Naruto. The prejudice he would receive; the hate; the torture of it all. He couldn't put Naruto through it.

He couldn't put him self through more of it.

So he would keep it a secret, he would love Naruto by himself, he wouldn't even speak to Hinata about it, he would love Naruto unconditionally and live through the pain of it being unrequited.

But one day – one day he would tell Naruto.

Naruto stared in to Sasuke's black orbs wondering what was going through the raven's head. Naruto felt a strange urge to plant a kiss on Sasuke's lips, to see how it felt, to feel how the real thing felt. The dreams weren't enough to satisfy him; he had to try it for real.

"Hey do you want to go and get something to eat?" Sasuke asked, bringing Naruto out of his daze and back to earth.

"What? Oh! Oh, okay", Naruto replied, slightly shaken. He felt embarrassed though he had no idea why.

"What's wrong? Are you ill or something?" Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's forehead and felt for a fever. Naruto went redder.

"Well, I'm, uh, um, there's something I want to talk to you about?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm having some strange dreams and they're kind of freaking me out".

"What are they about?" Sasuke asked interestedly, removing his hand and looking at the red Naruto.

"Umm, they're about me. And… and you".

"Me and you?"

"Yeah, and we're… oh never mind, just forget it". Naruto grew redder with every word. He got up from the chair and tried to escape to his room but he felt Sasuke grab his hand. He turned to look at him.

"Naruto, you can tell me you know", Sasuke said.

"Well", Naruto stood still and looked down at the floor. He was more embarrassed then ever and refused to look Sasuke in the eyes as he explained. "I'm, you're, we're, well, kissing". Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"And it's all over the house, once it was even in the garden at night. It's kind of weird". Naruto continued.

"Is there anything else you want to add?"

Naruto shook his head furiously. He didn't want to add about what he felt about it. "No, but if there the dreams progress, I'll tell you".

"Naruto, they're dreams. I highly value dreams so speak to me any time". Naruto's colour, if possible, deepened.

"Well, do you want to go and eat out or stay in?"

"Stay in. I feel like cooking something".

"Okay how about coq-au-vin?"

"That is chicken in wine isn't it?"

"Yes, you really are learning. One day, when you know all prospects about the English language you can write a famous English novel".

"I'll start now!" Naruto desperately wanted to get away from Sasuke so he can tone down his colour slightly.

"Hold on, you have to help me make dinner".

"Okay, after dinner".

"Alright, after dinner I have to practise for my show".

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, maybe later on I can have a bit of your time? I want to tell you something".

"Sure, Naruto". Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto looked away, afraid of what Sasuke was thinking. His face was bright red.

Sasuke walked in to the kitchen. Naruto followed.

Together they cooked coq au vin – Hinata had brought the ingredients over earlier in the day. Sitting down to a nice meal, they talked.

They were talking about Naruto's story ideas, Sasuke listening with intent as Naruto explained the plot of the story he had tried to write before Sasuke started the lessons – he really has a vivid imagination, which was why he was able to paint such beautiful art work. Naruto had a bright future. Sasuke was happy for him. Sasuke's future was also glimmering quite bright; his performances were attracting more important clients willing to sponsor him. He knew soon that he could be associated with some of the big names of hypnotism. That was his dream. However his dreams were changing – instead of wanting his career to succeed, he wanted Naruto's to succeed more. Sasuke had such high aspirations for Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, is it okay if I talk to you now? About what I wanted to talk to you about earlier? I think… I think I'm ready to tell you about my past, everything that I remember. My parents, my guardian, Sakura and Tsunade. Everything", Naruto looked at the raven, his face blank and calm. His breathing was controlled.

Sasuke stared at him. He felt shocked at Naruto's need to talk, to maybe confess.

"Well, if you want to talk, I want to listen", Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and gently pulled him to come and sit in the comfy armchairs in the living room. Sasuke lit as many candles in the room to make the room seem lighter, maybe to ease Naruto's nervousness. Sasuke sat and watched as Naruto tapped his fingers on his palm nervously, almost in agitation. He looked down at the ground, then quickly at Sasuke and then looked back to the floor again.

"It… it started when I was born. My mother was very ill after she gave birth to me. No one thought she was going to survive to see me. She lasted a few months afterwards – she was very ill. But apparently, she was happy that she got to spend some time with me before she died. She was the one who named me. I lived with my father in a small cramped one roomed sort of apartment above a shop. He took care of me for almost three years, before he got killed at his job as a chimney sweep. My parents were very young – my mother was only 15 when she had me and my dad was younger at 14. I was about to turn three when he died. I was placed in a nearby orphanage – I don't remember what happened much in the early times. The first thing I remember was when I moved out of the nursery and in to the proper rooms. I remember we had to go and clean chimneys ourselves, the orphanage sent ten children a day to clean the chimneys in the local neighbourhood. I wasn't very happy but I was content that I didn't have to worry about where I was going to sleep or how I was going to eat. I shared my room with three other boys; a sort of creepy kid called Shino who liked bugs, another boy who had strange, almost translucent white eyes called Neji, who believed in destiny. He always reminded us that fate would deal us a good hand if we patiently waited. And then there was Lee; he was obsessed with showing everyone the best he could do. Unfortunately that ended in his premature death. He was only eleven".

Naruto paused as a single tear fell down his cheek. Sasuke waited patiently, resisting the urge to hug the younger boy.

"Then my saviour came, Iruka, my guardian. He took a liking to me. He used to say it was my determination and my sort of happy and quirky attitude. I said goodbye to Shino and Neji and to the grave of Lee and set off to my new life. I used to send them gifts at Christmas and on their birthdays but whether or not it reached them, I don't know. Both moved on and found quite prestigious families. I'm glad Neji's positive thinking helped him so much".

Naruto paused longer this time as though to take in what he was saying. Sasuke, again, resisted the urge to comfort Naruto, knowing there was more behind what he had already said. Naruto wiped the few tears that fell, smiled slightly and continued.

"I lived with Iruka in a large building with several storeys, he was the co-owner of a business; I never really understood what they did. He was so nice; happy. Almost like my own father who was always cheerful, despite the difficulties he faced with me. Iruka knew about me and told me about my family when I asked. He made sure to know everything about me for the day I would ask. It was when I was twelve that everything changed. Someone set the building I was living in on fire. I don't know how or why but it was in the middle of the night and I woke up to being surrounded in flames. I… I remember the intense heat… the ch-choking feeling as though my life was ebbing away. I couldn't see, hear and I could barely breathe. I yelled for Iruka but he didn't reply. The roaring of the flames had drowned out my shouts and my cries. I was crying but the heat was so strong, my tears evaporated off of my face almost as soon as they had formed. I eventually saw his body, unmoving. Dead. I already knew it in the back of my mind but I… I ignored and continued to try and wake him up. There was evidence that he had tried to fight the fire but he was just… overwhelmed by it".

Sasuke pictured what he saw when he was looking in to Naruto's dream that once some time ago. He shuddered slightly and turned to Naruto. Tears were in full flow as Naruto paused again. His voice was getting faster and faster as he relived the event. He buried his head in his lap for a moment, resurfacing when he needed a fresh breath. Sasuke was tempted to comfort the blonde again but knew the blonde needed to get everything off of his chest before the healing could begin.

"So I ran away. My instincts took over. I left his body and I tried to save my own. I needed to get away to stay alive. It was then I heard Sakura. I found her and I wrapped her near me. I wanted to save her. I felt I should try to save her as it was already too late to save my guardian. And then I jumped out of the nearest window. I wasn't going really high up, just about two storeys, but it was better than dying in the fire. Jumping meant a chance of survival, at the very least for Sakura. I landed, surprisingly unscathed, only scarred by the memories of not being able to save the person who saved me. Until the glass of the building exploded. I shielded Sakura so the glass criss-crossed my face instead. That's where these awful scars come from. It was then that some people came over to see us. I was crying, Sakura was in distress, asking frantically about her parents. Some people on the spot blamed me as I was the only one who got out of the fire. Others recognised me to have some sort of bravery for rescuing Sakura. She was always such a sweet girl to me. after the fire, I decided that from now on I was always going to save the people who saved me".

Naruto paused and took in a deep breath. It was the first time he had revealed so much about himself.

"Sakura told me about Tsunade. She said I could stay before she had even asked her. Tsunade did however agree. Tsunade cares so much for Sakura – her parents, Tsunade's sister and brother-in-law were dead and Sakura had no siblings. I stayed with them until they had to move. Tsunade regretted to inform me that I could no longer stay. I thanked her for what she had already done and I moved out. I still visited regularly. I had nowhere to go: refused to go to the orphanage or any kind of safe house like it as I couldn't bear to do the job that took the lives of my father and my friend. I wasn't going to be a puppet any longer. I traipsed the streets for a long time after that, sleeping on door steps and getting kicked about. I then had to start stealing for my survival. It was when I was about to die from starvation that Kiba and his family took me in. They found me unconscious on the street with the big broken house on. That's where they lived. They let me live there too. They shared their food with me and treated me like one of the family. We also made friends with another orphan girl called Tenten. I had the same frame of mind as I did in the orphanage – I it wasn't great or brilliant but with the combined effort, we managed to secure enough food for everyone. Any money I had I gave straight to Kiba's mum to help for what she had done for me. The money I was accused of stealing the night you found me I had already gone to give to her. Now you know what has happened since then since you gave me the chance to stay here. That is my sorry life", Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Depressing. But I don't mind how it had turned out; otherwise I would never have got to meet you".

Sasuke fought no longer and went over to give the blonde a hug. He started to cry again as Sasuke soothed him, telling him he knows how it feels and gently stroking his hair. He at long last comforted Naruto.

It was about five minutes before Naruto excused himself to bed, he weakly said goodnight – the strain of revealing everything would go with a good sleep. Sasuke stood watching the door of the blonde's room before marching over to a small cabinet in the corner and taking out a bottle of expensive scotch. He poured some in the tiny shot glasses that came with it and knocked it back. He did it again and then again. He sat on the chair and thought to himself. He smacked his fist in to his palm.

"Damn! He's been through all that and is still forever optimistic! I love him! I don't want to add more pain on to that already lengthy list of ordeals. I will come clean to him about the hypnotism, I will show him that room and I will tell him about my past – and I'm going to that wedding. Suck it up father I'm watching my brother get married!" Sasuke had another shot of scotch. He sat and thought for a while, constructing a plan for the wedding. He was going to need some people's help. For that he needed to speak to Itachi, so he also needed to talk to Hinata. Making mental notes, he downed some more scotch - this was part of his plan and then packed it away. Sasuke then went to bed. He lay there thinking and knew that the next week or so was going to be tough. He also hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.

- - - - -

Reviews! I am yet again asking to hear your opinion, please write what you think… xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, chapter 9! Longest story yet… and still not finished! Wow! I have to admit that this has been my favourite story to write although most of my ideas haven't been published yet. I hope I have the confidence to stick up my other ideas… all of them are Naruto related… **

**I'll take this opportunity to tell you about my other story I just published… Jail mate. If you like Hypnotism, I think you will like Jail mate – I plan to make it much dirtier than Hypnotism XD. Please read it, I haven't had a lot of feedback about it yet… **

Chapter 9

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed – as though a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. He turned to the side to see the sun shining brightly through a crack in the curtains, which made Naruto smile. He got out of the bed and walked in the dining room. He saw in there Sasuke with a bag of ice on his head and reading the morning paper.

"Morning, Sasuke, uh, what are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter". His voice seemed rather hoarse.

"Sasuke?"

"I was sick last night".

"Really? Shall I call Tsunade or Hinata?" Naruto sounded slightly worried.

"Nope, it was my own fault. I drank some of the scotch in the cupboard".

"Why?"

"I felt rubbish".

"Why?"

"Because I was just having some flashbacks and stuff. It doesn't matter". Sasuke lied. He didn't want Naruto to feel it was his fault he drank the scotch. It would only make the blonde feel bad.

Naruto looked kind of sad. He was hoping that Sasuke was going to come clean. He had so it was only fair that Sasuke would. Then he felt sickened with himself. Sasuke would come clean in his own time – not as a favour for Naruto. Sasuke had waited patiently for him to be ready so it was only fair that he did. He walked in to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. He went and sat next to Sasuke who looked oddly green. Then again, he had been sick.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now", he turned and smiled slightly at Naruto. "I'm taking the day off of work today. I'm going to see my brother hopefully. I decided that I would go to the wedding. Do you want to come as well?"

Naruto looked slightly taken aback. He was going to a wedding for the first time. "Yeah sure. I'd love to go".

"Well, good as I need you there. Plus I was going to ask Tsunade to come. Unfortunately Sakura wouldn't be able to come, but I guess Tsunade could find someone to look after her. Would you mind asking her to come?"

"I guess".

"Thanks. You better start getting ready for work".

Sasuke smiled back at him again and walked upstairs to get ready.

_He seems different but I can't put my finger on it. Did I do something to him? I don't think I did. I only told him about my past. Wait a minute! Maybe he's trying to change because of what happened to me? Unless there is something else going on. Well, I'll ask Tsunade any way. _

It was some time later after Naruto had said goodbye and left for the art shop, that Sasuke finally felt relaxed. _I need Tsunade to say yes as part of this plan. Now I have to do now is talk to Itachi and get everything sorted out. When Naruto gets back, I better explain what happened and about my hypnotism. The only thing I won't tell him about is this pendulum thing as he could be part of that. I'm pretty sure he is part of it. _

Sasuke tried to get in contact with Itachi but it turned out that he was away at work. Sasuke posted a note through Hinata's door explaining that he was going to the wedding and could she help him see Itachi. Afterwards, Sasuke stayed in bed for the rest of the day, going over what he was going to say to Naruto and getting anxious. He had to explain before the wedding. He had to confess.

When Naruto returned he found Sasuke sat in the same chair as he was sat in yesterday. He still looked sick and was sweating slightly. He was also still very pale.

"Naruto, I… I want to tell you something. You're not going to like what I say but I hope that you'll listen and that you'll forgive me. Then you can do whatever you want to me".

"O…kay" Naruto answered questioningly.

Naruto sat in the same chair as last night and stared at Sasuke. He was nervous, it was evident.

"I… I never told you what I did for a living but now I have to come clean. But you won't like what I say and I have to make it clear to you the reason as to why I did this to you".

Naruto nodded and waited for Sasuke to continue.

"I'm a hypnotist. I have hypnotised you before", he turned to see Naruto nod slightly, "But the reason you won' t like this is because I took advantage of you. Those dreams you had aren't dreams – they actually happened".

"What?!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke completely shocked. Sasuke was taking advantage of him; he was the one who was making him do that stuff. What if he took it too far? Did Sasuke not have a conscious? Did he really not care about other people?

"I…I have to go".

"Naruto, please wait… I need to finish explaining".

"I…I've heard enough for now. I'm… I'm going out for a bit". Naruto gave Sasuke a pained look and disappeared from the room. Sasuke ran after him and only heard the front door shut. He smacked his fist against the wall, not thinking about the pain in his hand. It was eclipsed by the pain he felt in his heart. _Crap! I need for him to hear the rest. I need for him to hear it. I guess I'll just have to wait. _Sasuke sat down, leaning against the stairs and waited in the hall for the sound of the door to open again.

Naruto ran as fast as he could away from the house. He didn't know where his feet were taking him. He had no idea. He felt so betrayed. Why would Sasuke do this to him? Why would he take advantage of him? A guy nonetheless! What was going through his head? Had it anything to do with the past he has refused to talk to me about? Naruto stopped and stood still. He then suddenly felt the gust of the wind almost blow him over. He was shivering – he forgot to take a coat in his hurry to run away.

_Didn't I promise myself I would never run away from anything again? Didn't I promise to always give someone the benefit of the doubt? But if he really did this doesn't this mean he really cares for me? What am I to do? How can I forgive him? How is he a hypnotist? I mean, he controls other people for a living? He must really be emotionless – unless no one had ever given up a chance to show who he really is. When did he first hypnotise me? Am I hypnotised now? What am I to do? _

Naruto walked onwards. He needed to go somewhere warm. He needed to think things through before he could really figure out what he was to do.

He had no idea where he was going; he just knew that he had to make up his mind. He suddenly found himself near Church's End – that was where his family lived. He ran away from there as fast as he could. Everything in the area reminded him of Sasuke. He was the person who saved him. He was always being saved by other people, wasn't it time he did some saving?

Naruto sat in a nearby bar that was open all hours. He sat there, with a drink in his hand, thinking. He looked around to see all these happy couples, talking, laughing, and drinking together. It reminded him of the first time he went out to breakfast with Sasuke. He paid for him to eat a load of food he had never tried before. Sasuke just watched, smiling slightly to himself as he watched, drinking his coffee, him make some one happy. _It was like he had no one to make happy – not in a long time._ Naruto sat there, downed his drink and thought. What about Sasuke's past? He had a family, but he never saw them. Didn't Itachi say something along the lines of that? "_I've missed you these past six years and I think that deep down you miss me"._ Six years without his family? Why? Did it actually have anything to do with his hypnotism? Naruto had no family. He wouldn't know.

Sasuke was his family now.

"I have to go back to talk to him. I need to hear the rest. And I also need to find out for myself what I've been thinking all along". Naruto ran out of the bar and as fast as he could back to the house. He really needed to help Sasuke out.

The wind blew and he shivered as he ran but he still ran back to his home. It was not long before he was stood outside the door. He didn't want to open it. He had been out for how long? An hour maybe? But he wanted to talk to Sasuke.

He opened the door quietly and saw Sasuke slumped against the stairs. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was sick, wasn't he? _I guess I really didn't help him._

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked and bent down next to him. He placed his hand on his forehead and felt a fever. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and placed it around his shoulder. He then lifted him up, putting Sasuke's weight on him. He pulled him up the stairs and put him in his bed. He then sat in the armchair in the room and waited for him to wake up.

Sasuke awoke to a glimmer of a candle in the corner. He saw Naruto awake and looking at him. How did he get here? He was waiting for him in the hall and then he must have passed out or something.

"Naruto!"

"Shh!" Naruto said. He came over and sat on the bed next to him. Sasuke sat up and felt the cloth on his head fall in to his lap.

""You came back?" he whispered.

"Yeah, about an hour ago. I took you up. You are sick, you shouldn't push yourself".

"Listen, I'm really sorry. If you would just give me the chance to explain to you everything…"

Sasuke was cut off as Naruto kissed him on the lips. Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto stopped and looked at him.

"You really are a mean bastard you know that?" Sasuke's face paled but then blushed slightly at the sight of a smile on Naruto's face. "I want to hear the rest of your story now. Please tell me".

"Naruto".

"Go on".

"Well…I said I was a hypnotist. I can hypnotise people to do what they like. I do performances of it and show people that I can really do it. I teach people the art of it. I use a pendulum you see – a real masterpiece that was once my grandfather's. It is a very beautiful item, very expensive. I show it to people. I hypnotised those people away from you when I saved you. I then didn't realise you were going to pass out or I would have just left you there and carried on with my life. But you did and I couldn't leave you to die so I took you home. I peeked in to your dream that day. Your nightmare and I saw clips of what you went through. I guess I saw part of myself in you – the part of me that had suffered though I don't think that my suffering could begin to compare with yours. But I saw that you were strong – I guess then I started to like you. But as I got to know more about you, the more I helped you out, with reading and writing, the more I got to know your character, I realised that I do really love you. You have made me change – that's why I'm not going to let this suffering continue. I am going to stand up to my father".

"When you say that, what do you mean?"

"I guess it is about time I told you the truth about me. I was taught to hypnotise others from my very birth – ever since my grandfather saw the 'talent' in me. My father did not object at first. I could see it didn't please him, but he couldn't go against my grandfather anyway. My grandmother had died a while ago, when my father was quite young. My grandfather had been alone ever since. He was a good hypnotist my grandfather – my father never wanted to learn, and I think that hurt him. So he doubled his effort with me. He said I was a complete natural. Itachi learnt for a bit but then gave up after my grandfather felt I needed more tutoring. Itachi wasn't very interested in it. He was more interested in watching me then doing it himself". Sasuke fiddled around in his pocket.

"My grandfather died when I was eleven. It was then I received this". He took the pendulum out of his pocket and showed it to Naruto. Naruto felt the certain familiarity with the item – he had definitely seen it before.

"Can I hold it?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea. It is a keyed item; it's keyed to me only. It could do you some damage".

"I see. Well continue".

"After my grandfather died, my father did everything in his power to destroy the hypnotism I had learnt. He took all of my books on it, everything related to it. He didn't know I had this, or my secret hypnotist journal which I wrote all my progress and tips and my daily hypnotism down. Those with the only two things that survived the purge on my learning. I was locked up, not allowed to leave the house. I was home-schooled by my mother whilst Itachi went away to a private tutor. I was not allowed to do anything – I was under constant watch and I felt trapped. One day, I used my hypnotism on my mother. I know what you're thinking, how could I do that? But I just wanted to go outside. I badly wanted fresh air, and to see the sun and the sky. So I hypnotised my mother and she let me go in my own back garden for the first time in months. The next time I tried again, my father caught me. It was the most fearsome I had ever saw him. My mother couldn't stop him; he really hurt me. He kept on hurting me", Sasuke paused and flinched as he remembered every beating he received.

"He broke several of my ribs, my left arm, my collar bone, fractured my right wrist and my right ankle. I had bruises that practically covered my entire body. I was also bleeding internally or something. My mother called the doctors over, every time my father went to work. They fixed my internal bleeding problem but the rest of me had to heal naturally. I was in constant pain. However I still practised hypnotism, I still tried my hardest. My grandfather drilled in to me that I could be a great performer. He taught me practically everything I needed to know. I just had to practise. My father caught me practising in my room a few weeks after my beating and that was the last straw for him. He kicked me out of the house. I was only twelve, same as you, living on the streets. I was still in pain from the beating as I still hadn't completely healed. Of course, I had my hypnotism. I managed to stay alive by hypnotising people to give me food for free. But I still had nowhere to live. After a while I found out about a manager who would turn talents in to money. I snuck in to see him and he loved what I could do. He got me a performance and then it took off from there. I continued to perform until I got to where I am now – I could afford a house to live in, a maid and to look after you". He turned to Naruto and smiled slightly. "Depressing. But even I don't mind how it turned out. Otherwise I would never have met you".

Naruto looked as he heard the same words that he had said to him only yesterday. He smiled.

"Well, the last time I saw my father was when I came to pick you up from Tsunade's after you looked after Sakura".

"He was the one who hurt you?"

"Yes. He can't stand me. He shouted stuff at me. Said I should have died and that I don't deserve anyone".

"How could he? He's your father!"

"Well, he can and he does. But I don't care anymore. I'm not going to let him stop me seeing my brother get married. I want to see him – I don't know what has happened to him these six years nor my mother or my father – not that I particularly care about him. I do miss them though. I wish my grandfather was around. He might have an answer".

"Do you know what your grandfather must have put your father through?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto inquisitively.

"Your grandfather was probably disappointed that his son never did hypnotism. So he focused so much on you who was willing to learn. It probably hurt him that his father wouldn't spend time with him just because of it. Or there are even deeper emotions and memories buried that he never shared with you. Maybe that will do you some good. To hear from him, his own pain. However it doesn't make it right to inflict pain on you".

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He had never really thought about it before.

"Well, anyway, Naruto, I really am sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have done it but I had to see, I've had all these things rushing through my head and I just…"

Sasuke was cut off again by a kiss from Naruto.

"Shh, I don't need to hear anything. I guess it opened my own eyes as to what I really was feeling for you too", Naruto crossed his legs and leant against the bed post.

"R-really?"

"Well, I really care for you. And you are very good-looking", Naruto said with a sly smile. Sasuke smirked slightly at him.

"Well, I guess I don't look so good as I'm ill", Sasuke replied.

"Oh, I don't know about that", Naruto winked at him. "Well anyway, I'm going to leave you. You need to rest. You don't want to be ill for the wedding".

"The wedding isn't for another week".

"Have you talked to Itachi yet?"

"Hinata's going to speak with him".

"Okay then. Sleep tight then Sasuke", Naruto picked up the candle and left the room. He stood behind the closed door for some time, just thinking. This weird feeling in his stomach – what was it? Naruto shrugged the feeling off and walked downstairs and in to his room.

- - - - -

Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed this story… for those who haven't, find it in your heart to at least PM to me what you think of this story... xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!! This chapter is all about the room. I have to make a few things clear before you read about it… **

**This room was created through my own warped imagination – you need a strong mind and will power to survive in there; otherwise you will get sucked in by the illusions and never escape. You need to properly train yourself using these arts. There is an essence of magic in this room but it is more along the lines of illusion. The basic need to learn hypnotism is to know what an illusion is and what isn't. You need to be able to block other people's attempts to hypnotise you as well as learning to control them yourself. Several things in the room, even Sasuke can't explain – the room grows by itself but as he has spent so much time in there learning, he sees it as any other normal room. Naruto however is very freaked out by it all. **

**But the main thing I want to get across is that this room is twisted – and very complicated. No one but Sasuke is meant to understand the room but he wanted to show Naruto. He felt he was strong enough and although he may never tell Naruto this, he risked Naruto's life to show him. **

**Well I hope I made it clear, I'll stop babbling and let you read! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10

Sasuke was asleep for a few hours before he woke up suddenly – as though there was something on his mind. He sat there for a few minutes before he fumbled for the pendulum.

He was right. Another screw had come loose.

_Why are these screws coming loose? What's causing it? I know it has something to do with that cute blonde downstairs. _

Sasuke tried to go back to sleep but couldn't for some reason – he felt awake but still tired and also quite hungry. He slipped downstairs and started rummaging through his cupboards to find something to eat. It was then that Naruto came in to see what the noise was.

"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to find something to eat", Sasuke said.

"Midnight snack?"

"Sort of".

"Well, I'll help – I'm hungry too".

"If I'm hungry, you must be beyond it".

"Hey!"

They continued to rummage through until they found some bread and jam. Sasuke watched as Naruto picked up a piece of bread completely lathered in red strawberry sweetness.

Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"Hey, do you want me to show you something?"

"What?"

"Do you want to see my room?"

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah. No one's ever been in it and I want to show you. Be careful though – don't touch anything. It might do something to you".

"What?"

"Just listen to me. Finish the bread and then I'll take you up".

Naruto ate really fast and finished before Sasuke. He waited impatiently for Sasuke to finish, telling him to clean up the plates later and just to show him the room. Naruto ran up ahead and waited outside the door for Sasuke to come up with the key.

There was no key.

"Right, you have to listen and understand this before you can go in. Promise me you will listen to this and make sure you understand".

Naruto nodded – excitement coursing through his body.

"Right – don't touch anything and don't stare at anything for more than a minute. You have to be careful – this is no ordinary room. Right – I have warned you. I am used to this room so it won't captivate me the way it will try to do to you".

"What, does this room have a mind of its own?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto was gob smacked.

Sasuke turned to face the door and he took out his pendulum. Naruto felt the urge to watch it but tore himself away – that thing wanted to hypnotise him – he could feel it. Sasuke waved the pendulum in front of the doorknob.

_What the hell is Sasuke doing? It's not like you can hypnotise a door. _

It was then that a key appeared out of nowhere and was inserted in to the lock. Naruto gasped and Sasuke turned to him, smirking.

"I told you; you could never get in to this room", he said.

Sasuke opened the door and held Naruto's hand and slowly pulled him in.

Naruto could barely see anything – the room was so dark. As his eyes adjusted, things got clearer for Naruto. He looked around the room in amazement.

It was a dark room without a window or any form of light except a few candles around the room. It gave the room a claustrophobic feel, even though there wasn't much furniture in the room, but also the sense of privacy – and secrecy. Drapes hung everywhere of dark reds and purples, a few of them were black; there was a gold print pattern around the bottom and top of them.

There was a shelf in the corner which was slanted yet everything was still held in place as though by magic, though this was hypnotism – Naruto didn't know it could go that far as to look like real magic. There were paintings and drawings all around the room – of the strangest things. There was a rather tall table in the middle of the room – on top of it was a gold granite bowl with something captured inside. He didn't know if the substance was liquid or gas but whatever it was it sure looked appealing. Naruto wanted to put his hand in the bowl though refrained – Sasuke had said not to touch anything.

There were large and small grandfather clocks around the room – each face showed a different time. Some were encased in glass and others weren't – there were several empty glass cases – as though important items not yet obtained were only allowed in them.

There was a stand in the corner that held a very large and very heavy looking ancient book. It was open on a page though Naruto could not see was written on it.

There was a sweet smell in the air – a fragrance that made Naruto feel fresh and ready to think – the scents of many different flowers and oils he recognised though he had no idea where it was coming from.

He looked up at the ceiling and gasped. Up there was a table and two chairs – how the hell was it stuck there? He turned to his side to ask Sasuke to find he wasn't there – he looked up to see Sasuke was on the chair, looking down on him.

"Coming up?"

"What the hell!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke disappeared and was stood next to him again.

"Wow, I didn't know it was going to be this much fun showing you. I wonder what Hinata's response would be".

"What the hell is this room? It's so… so… weird!"

"Well, what kind of environment would you think you need to learn an ancient art?"

"I don't know, but certainly not something so distracting".

"It doesn't distract me. It helps me think – don't you find this room helps you to think?"

"Well, I guess but it's still just weird".

"Did you want to look around? I can explain the properties of the room to you".

"Alright then".

"Well you see; the basis of hypnotism is illusion isn't it? You are trying to make believe something that isn't real – like they can play an instrument they can't actually play or to forget something or many things. The human brain is a complex thing so you need to be quite understanding of science as well as art".

Sasuke sounded so calm as he explained the fundamentals of hypnotism – his whole face seemed to relax and a true smile – not a smirk – was across his face.

"Well, there I have picked up on many visual illusions as I have travelled to other countries – Joseph Jastrow; an American psychologist did the famous duck/rabbit illusion that I have on my wall over here. I have illusions by Akiyoshi Kitaoka and Charles Gilbert. I even have one from 1815 over here! I have many visual illusions on this wall but remember don't stare too long – some of them are too captivating for their own good".

Naruto looked at the framed pieces of visual art on the wall – there were many pictures that had two ways of perceiving them and some that looked impossible to figure out.

That was when he saw that one.

It was a spiral with so many different colours and Naruto was sucked in – he felt he was really tumbling through that spiral. He tried to move his eyes away but couldn't. He was stuck.

"Naruto?"

He felt a faint familiar voice calling his name but he couldn't recognise it. He was just mesmerized by the illusion in front of him. It was then he was forcefully shaken back to reality.

"What?" Naruto said blankly shaking his head slightly.

"Naruto – I warned you. Don't let the room take you", the vision of Sasuke appeared in front of him and he remembered what he was doing. Sasuke looked slightly worried though Naruto didn't know why.

"This room is pretty scary isn't it?"

"Well, yeah – I created it". Sasuke seemed to sigh with relief as he heard Naruto spoke.

"Huh?"

"There is no other room like this in the world – every hypnotist who has their own room are different – some hypnotists like bright colours – some have pure white rooms with nothing in them. All hypnotists also have their own ways of locking and keeping their secrets private. That door will only recognise this pendulum to get in and only in my hand".

"I don't understand any of this".

"It's pretty hard to get your head around all at once. But there is a small tribe in the deepest parts of India where this art supposedly originated from. It's been all around the world – altered, changed to what it is today. I don't know many hypnotists the same as me – but there is only one me", Sasuke smiled.

"Well – this is certainly interesting".

"How do you get that table up there? And those chairs? And that bookshelf is slanted, how does that work? And that substance… what is it?"

"You have a lot of questions but I have only one answer for one of them – don't touch the substance. There is a whole other backwards world in there!"

"Well, I'll just say I understand what you said".

"Yeah, it's better that way".

"So, how did you get all this stuff?"

"Favours, hypnotising, travelling. All sorts really. It's been fun but I have only destination left and who knows if I'll ever get the chance to go there. I have to have a willing sponsor – that's how I have travelled the world the other times".

"Well, I'll say that you will probably get it. If you have managed to go other places – then I'm sure you can get to wherever this last place is". Naruto paused and then asked another question he wanted an answer to.

"What do the clocks stand for?"

"Time".

"Well yeah but what does it have to do with hypnotism?"

"For how long you can hypnotise someone before they break through it… how long it takes to learn particular aspects of hypnotism. All sorts. Apparently, powerful hypnotists can even freeze time. I've started a new chapter in my learning which I think will be the most useful".

"What's that?"

"Medical hypnosis".

"Interesting", Naruto answered, not quite knowing how hypnotism could help an injured or ill person.

"I know what you're thinking but when I've mastered it, I'll explain", Sasuke smiled again.

"Well, I think it's time I left this room – I'm getting a bit sick from the lack of air", Naruto said.

"Ok, I'll take you out".

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hand again.

"What? The door's not that far away".

"It's a mile before we get back to the door – I'm not leaving you to wonder".

"What are you talking about?"

"This room is bigger than you think".

Naruto continued to walk and then realised he wasn't going anywhere. He was still in the same place – Sasuke pulling his hand.

They walked for about twenty minutes before Sasuke grabbed the doorknob and turned.

Naruto walked in to the brightness of the hallway. It was sometime about mid-morning according to the clock in the hall.

"What? We were in there for only about an hour, tops!"

"Whole other time sense in there".

"Is this magic? Or hypnotism?"

"Well, hypnotism – but that's always been some kind of magic, hasn't it?" Sasuke turned to the doorknob and took out the key. It disappeared from his hand and Naruto just stared at the doorknob in wonder.

What had he gotten himself in to?

"Oh no! I'm late for work!"

"You haven't got work today".

"Oh, don't I?"

"No, I already checked. I got you the next four days off – little bit of this and that and they happily agreed to pay your for your absence too".

"Why?"

"The Wedding is in a few days now".

"What?"

"Yeah".

"Wow. I've never been to a wedding before".

"Me neither but I guess we'll just have to follow everyone else's lead. Come on, I'm taking you out for breakfast".

"Okay".

The two got ready and walked out of the house. As Sasuke locked up, Naruto looked up at the window on the second floor.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah".

"Isn't that your work room?" Naruto pointed to the window.

"Yeah", Sasuke said smirking.

"But it doesn't have a window in there".

"I know".

Naruto watched the window dumbstruck for several minutes before chasing after Sasuke who was halfway down the street – a knowing smile across his face.

- - - - -

Reviews please!! Especially I want to hear your thoughts on the room. It's a peculiar room. I wonder what my own hypnosis room would be like. Message ideas of your own room ideas if you come up with any… it will make fantastic reading… xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its taken me so long to post this up – I've been researching up about Victorian Styles on the Internet and my internet access is rubbish as I can't seem to come across anything good. I think I've managed to get what I need now so hopefully I can get the next chapters up quicker.**

**Also on another note, Maltanis, this was a perfect opportunity to write in that idea you were telling me about but I just couldn't put it in – it's just too strange. **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 11

Naruto ran down the road towards the house – he was late home from work and although he knew Sasuke wasn't going to be upset, he felt really bad. His brother's wedding was tomorrow and they were going to a hotel so they can stay near the ceremony. They had to pack and get ready to move. Sasuke was instructed to get to the hotel before any of the other guests for the wedding came and spotted him.

Itachi had finally met up with Sasuke and was overjoyed that his brother had finally agreed to come regardless of their father being there. They had a long talk over lunch the previous day and Sasuke had come home really happy – it was one of the times that he had seen Sasuke so happy.

However Naruto was nervous about the whole thing – he had remembered what Sasuke had told him about being beaten within an inch of his life by his father and that he was also still not afraid to hurt his son, after he had cut his arm only two weeks or so prior. Naruto had a feeling that something big was going to happen. Something that was going to result in tears. He was extremely nervous about the whole thing.

Naruto was also confused with this whole idea of hypnotism – he had seen the room, he had watched as Sasuke had hypnotised the postman to show how it was done and he had been hypnotised himself; Sasuke had released all of the hypnotism that he had on Naruto to show he was never going to abuse it again. He had promised. Naruto was never going to get hypnotised by Sasuke again. But the whole thing was still so confusing and it still not gotten through Naruto's head – he just couldn't seem to get his head around it. Naruto had also watched a performance by Sasuke where he had hypnotised a guy to play the piano and various other instruments, he also got one guy to juggle glass even though his arm was in a sling. Naruto was happy his performance got such good ratings – plus Sasuke looked extremely sexy when on stage.

Naruto ran through the door, closed it and as he ran down the hall he bumped straight in to Sasuke who fell to the floor, taking the clumsy Naruto with him.

"Well, hello", Sasuke said, looking at the blonde who was inches away from his face. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke on the lips and got up, dusting himself down. Sasuke still lay there with a dreamy look on his face.

"Oi! Pervert! Get up!" Naruto shouted, kicking him gently. Sasuke got up and dusted himself down, picking up the things he was carrying before being knocked over.

"I'm allowed to dream, aren't I?" he smirked.

"Sorry I'm so late. That stupid idiot of a fat man with a moustache wouldn't let me leave – he kept holding me up deliberately until I told him I was leaving and ran out of the door before he could stop me. I guess I'm in trouble when I next go there".

"Well, tell him to stuff it, if need be".

"Well, anyway, I'm going to start packing some stuff now".

"Okay then, well, I'm almost done so I'll start cooking something to eat – I know you're hungry already".

"I can go at least an hour without food!" Naruto said stately before there was a rumble and Naruto clutched his stomach with a slight smile.

"I think you're wrong there oh blonde one", Sasuke smirked and walked off to the kitchen, still carrying the clothes he was supposed to be taking upstairs.

Naruto packed up everything he was going to take with him before he caught scent of the food Sasuke was preparing downstairs – it was something very tasty indeed.

Naruto finished packing, rather sloppily, in his room before fetching the clothes he was going to wear at the service which were up in Sasuke's room as well as all of the other things he needed before running downstairs. It was a bad idea to run as he tripped and fell down the stairs. He was swearing under his breath, still in an uncomfortable position at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Sasuke looking down at him.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Fell".

"Fell down the stairs? What again?"

"I have a grudge against your stairs and they have a grudge against me. Can't help it", Naruto complained.

Sasuke held out his hand and helped him up.

"Come on clumsy, we have food ready".

They ate together; not saying much as Naruto was practicing not speaking with his mouth full as well as the fact he was starving and didn't stop eating at all. Sasuke's nerves were getting the better of him, so Naruto ate most of his plate of food, which made Sasuke laugh. Then after they ate, they went back to packing again.

Sasuke took the two suitcases and put them next to the front door.

"Come on, we've got to hurry! We're late!" Sasuke called.

"I know, I know, I'm just putting the last of my outfit together. I don't want to look recognisable so I came up with a plan". Naruto emerged from his room with his head covered with a large scarf – only his eyes were visible.

"Oh you idiot, come on, you don't need to be like that. Remember, we're arriving before the others who aren't arriving until tomorrow. The hotel has been booked for the wedding remember".

"Yeah I know – its cool that Itachi paid for us to stay there the night – all of you're family seem to have a lot of money", Naruto answered, wrapping the scarf back around his neck.

"Well, I guess", Sasuke said blankly.

"Moving on, how are we getting to the hotel again?"

"By train".

"Ooh! I've never been on a train before!"

"Really?"

"Never had any need to go on one before".

"Well, I hope you enjoy it".

"Well, what's it like?"

"Well, believe it or not, it's just sitting in something that's moving", Sasuke smirked.

"You could give me a better description than that", Naruto sulked, crossing his arms and pouting.

"You'll see yourself when you get there, so why spoil the surprise. The journey won't be too long", Sasuke picked up his suitcase and nodded at Naruto to do the same. "Come on, its time to go".

"Okay then".

Naruto walked out of the door and Sasuke followed, locking it up. He made sure that nothing was visible inside, all the curtains were closed and all the windows were locked.

"Want to know something?"

"What?"

"I've done hypnosis on the house".

"What?"

"Well, you see because of that room in my house", Sasuke explained as they began walking to the train station, "I can use it as an anchoring point to spread my hypnosis through the rest of the house. I've done it so anyone who comes to the house will be hypnotised to leave. I'll lift it when I'm back it's just an anti-burglary device. You put a foot on to that step near the door and you will have a thought pop in your head telling you to go. And because its hypnosis you will instantly do it. Quite clever in my opinion – plus all of your own precious items are safe".

"Well...not all", Naruto said, blushing. Sasuke smiled at him and gave him a quick hug when he thought no one was looking.

"So, we will have an hour on the train and then plenty of time to settle in the hotel to do anything you want".

"Anything?"

"Anything", Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Ooh!" Naruto put his fingers together in mock thinking.

They soon arrived at the train station with a few minutes until boarding. The train was a very pretty train for one in such a dirty station – it was a posh first class train, a burgundy red in colour with its windows outlined in cream; not a speck of mud or dirt on it. Naruto hoped the inside looked just as nice as the outside.

Sasuke took Naruto's suitcase and placed it on the top shelf as Naruto sat cosily in his seat on the train. The seats were soft and comfy with some kind of floral pattern, a wooden table in front of him. Sasuke sat opposite of Naruto on their own separate stall. The rest of the train had wooden floors and walls, some small pictures of trains hung up in frames along some of the more empty walls that had no windows. The windows were large, clean and rectangular – some even had curtains to close over them when it was dark.

Naruto felt a slight judder as the train started to move. Sasuke could see the excitement on Naruto's face. Naruto looked out of the window to see the station moving further and further away until they were rolling pats buildings – none of which looked familiar to Naruto, as he had never gone further than the area he had lived in all his life. After a while, Naruto stopped watching the faceless people and the unrecognisable buildings and looked at Sasuke who was staring back at him.

"So what do you think of the train so far?"

"It's very pretty".

"Well, not all trains are like this. This is a train for the upper class people and the rich – most consider them the same thing though".

"Well, I like this train. I'm going to sketch it".

"Well, I'll start my book then".

They sat on the train in silence – the occasionally sketch of the pencil reached Sasuke's ears. After Naruto had finished his rough sketch of the train, he had realised they were not in the city anymore but they were in some of the countryside. Naruto looked at the rolling hills and all the animals he could spot as they whizzed past – the greenness of the scenery and the fresh feeling it gave him. Sasuke was watching Naruto over the top of his book and a slight smile spread across his face. He watched as Naruto, the boy who been through a lot of trauma, got excited over something as small as seeing the countryside on a train. He continued to watch Naruto when he knew Naruto wasn't looking at him and quickly looked back to his book every time Naruto glanced at him.

After a while, Naruto got bored of looking out of the window and kept on looking at Sasuke who was trying to read his book without it looking like he knew what Naruto was doing.

"What? What? What? You keep watching me! What?" Sasuke said suddenly, throwing the book down in mock agitation.

"Well, I have nothing to do so I just decided to stare at you".

"That's not strange".

"Well, what else can I do? You're being boring and reading your book".

"You do know that I haven't read more than a paragraph of this because of a certain distraction that's been sitting in front of me the entire time".

"What kind of distraction was I?" Naruto asked sweetly, looking at Naruto, making puppy dog eyes.

"The...annoying...sweet kind. Oh stop it!" Sasuke refused to look Naruto in the eye and Naruto was grinning because he knew he found a way to get around Sasuke.

"Aww, come on, look at me".

"No".

"Look at me".

"Look, the cake trolley is coming!"

"Ooh! Where?!" Naruto turned to look down the aisle and saw a trolley approach, hearing the one wheel that squeaked as it went. Sasuke smirked – he had also found his way to get around Naruto.

The sweet old lady pushing the trolley had short grey bushy hair and grey eyes; she was rather wrinkly and quite pale but smiled friendly as she saw Naruto wave her over. She smiled at the two boys and gave them each a cake and a cup of tea for Sasuke and hot cocoa for Naruto, and then Sasuke ordered another cake for Naruto to keep him quiet. Sasuke paid her and both said thank you as she continued up the aisle to her other customers.

"This cake is really nice", Naruto said as he licked the fork delicately with his tongue. Sasuke sipped his tea and smiled at the blonde, who had oddly enough seemed to have clamed down now that he had some sugar in him.

The rest of the journey continued with out anything else happening and soon, Naruto and Sasuke were getting of the train and looking around for Itachi to show them where they were going. Itachi had said to Sasuke that he was going to stay at the hotel that night to make sure everything goes smoothly.

Itachi waved them over and greeted them both. Sasuke seemed a lot more open and happier towards his brother now that he had talked with him and was doing his best to keep his promise. Naruto smiled at how they each seemed happier knowing that they weren't going to let their father scare them any more.

Itachi gave them directions to the hotel, and a map and said that he had to meet the caterer in town for the last few checks, also saying he would possibly able to join them for dinner later on. Sasuke waved goodbye and told Naruto to follow him.

"Oddly enough I think that I might be able to get us there before it starts to get too dark".

"Okay, good. I want to check what kind of food this hotel has – I'm starting to get hungry again".

Sasuke shook his head disbelievingly and continued to walk on with Naruto next to him, rubbing his stomach.

- - - - -

Reviews please!! I really would like to know what you think about the story xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! The wedding is next!!! xx**

Chapter 12

They soon reached the hotel and Naruto gaped at the sight of it.

It was an absolutely beautiful place, even thought the darkness of the night shadowed its true beauty. It was a very large castle looking stone property; Naruto could see light from almost every one of the large stained glass windows. They walked up the long drive and in to the large open spaced lobby. There were paintings all over the walls and on the empty spaces; you could see heavily patterned red and gold wallpaper. The floor was made of natural stone with several large hand-woven rugs covering large areas. The desk to sign in was a large wooden elaborately carved block of mahogany covered with ornaments. As Sasuke signed in, Naruto looked around the rest of the lobby. There was a large six to seven foot white marble staircase with a red carpet across the middle as not to destroy its prestigious shine. There were white angels statues in the corners and a few suits or armour stationed around. There were many doors leading from the lobby which Naruto wanted to open and explore but Sasuke beckoned Naruto up to their room, a man in a black suit leading the way with a candle.

Naruto walked along the large hallway, taking in all the beautiful pieces of art along the way. Sasuke watched Naruto who was completely gob smacked at the idea of such a beautiful and expensive place. Everything was immaculate.

Soon, Naruto reached their room – the door was also made of mahogany, with a nine carot gold handle. They turned to thank the man, who handed them the candle and made a speech that if they didn't find it to their taste, just to say and they were there if they were needed down in the lobby. Sasuke placed the key in the lock and opened it up for Naruto. Naruto took the candle and walked in. He lit the first candles he could see and the chandelier. When the room was full of light, Naruto gasped. The room was picturesque; there were exposed wooden beams on the ceiling, the room was painted in an emerald green colour. Th floor was also made of natural stone with a large rug covering almost all of it – the rug was also of the same colour green with a flower design. There was one large four poster bed in the middle with a white sofa at the bottom of it. There was a white marble table opposite it and a fairly large chest of drawers for them to place their clothes. There was another door leading off to an en-suite bathroom that Naruto gasped at again, astounded by the immense wealth of the place – the bath was shiny and white, with no speck of dirt or anything anywhere. The toilet was also as clean and white as the bath, the handle gold. Naruto looked at the sink and the taps were gold as well. A soap basket was on top of the cupboard that was filled with oils and fragrances.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, who was still in the other room. Naruto came out of the bathroom and looked at Sasuke who was stood by the door, in the exact same place he was in when Naruto ran around looking at everything. He was smirking slightly at Naruto.

"You're like a very excited kid".

"I am!"

"Why?"

"Look at this place! It's so expensive and exquisite and the art is fantastic!"

"Well, just think about it – maybe your own piece of art can be on a wall like this, in a really expensive hotel. Your own works could be in galleries that everyone in the world goes to look at. You can have your art admired like you admire these".

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Thanks. Well anyway, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we have dinner with Itachi soon so I guess we can hang around here for a bit before we go down and explore. I saw you eying up those doors", Sasuke poked Naruto on the nose. "But, just relax a little first. You don't have to see everything at once – it leaves you to truly see how beautiful it all is".

Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly. He was talking, explaining to him how to treasure art. Sasuke looked around, seeming a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you look a little sad I guess", Naruto voiced.

"Well, I guess it's because I have memories of being here. my grandmother died here".

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"Don't worry; it was a long time ago".

"How...how did she die?"

"I don't actually know. My grandfather told me it was of old age but my father said it was an illness. I think it was of both".

"Don't you find that rather strange?"

"Well, yes I do but nothing can be done about it. She's been dead for a long time now".

"But does this mean that this place really is old?"

"Yeah, this is one really antique building. Why do you think it's so expensive to be here?"

"I guess".

"Hey, do you want me to show you something?"

"What?"

"If you stare hard enough over there, you can see the small church that my parents got married in. it's practically destroyed now so instead, Itachi and Charlene are going to get married outside in the grounds. You can't see how beautiful they are because of the dark, you can't see the colours very well, but this place is truly one of the prettiest places I have ever been to".

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah, a day away here when I was still living with my parents".

"Hmm".

"Well, anyway, let's do something?"

"What?"

"Well, I don't know", Sasuke had a weird look in his eye. Naruto caught it and pouted slightly.

"You know I haven't agreed to do anything yet. I'm still fragile after you lied to me and made me do your bidding", Naruto said, pretending to sulk. Sasuke mock glared at him.

"Fine, just give me a kiss then".

"I can do that".

Sasuke walked over and kissed Naruto on the lips, Naruto put his hands around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke slipped his tongue in to Naruto's mouth, Naruto started the battle, Sasuke winning.

Then there was a knock and they heard the door knob turn. They split apart really quickly and Sasuke raced in tot eh bathroom whilst Naruto sprinted to the cupboards and started checking the space in it. He saw out of the corner of his eye Itachi walking in to the room, key in hand.

"Heya, uh, where's Sasuke?" he asked Naruto.

"Bathroom", Naruto squeaked, not turning to face him.

"You okay?"

"Fine, fine, just checking the space in the drawers".

"Why?"

"So can put my outfit in here so it won't scrunch up".

"Oh, okay then", Itachi answered suspiciously.

"Hey Itachi, what are you doing?" Sasuke came out of the bathroom; he seemed to be a little hot.

"I've come to say dinner is at seven. They have a great menu here".

"Oh great, you are NOT having one of everything", Sasuke said to Naruto, who giggled.

"Well, anyway, I will let you continue on to what ever you were doing", Itachi said suspiciously again. He looked from Sasuke to Naruto and then left the room.

"Do you think he suspects something?" Naruto asked, turning to face Sasuke after the door closed.

"No, he may have a great job and look intelligent but really he isn't. he doesn't have any common sense either".

"Sure?"

"Positive".

"You have a messed up family".

"Yeah, I know", Sasuke smirked. He walked over and kissed Naruto again who seemed to blush slightly.

"Oi, your brother almost caught us! You really thinking of starting again?"

"Yes", Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

They made there way down to dinner at seven, Naruto having a good look around the building, taking in the architect and the art and all the sculptures along the way. It really was a striking place.

They walked in to the brightly lit dining room. It was beautiful – it had the same wallpaper from the lobby, just like the hall and there were several crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. There was gold plating on the walls, massive canvas paintings, statues and more shiny suits of armour. There was an extremely long ebony table extending all the way down the room, over two hundred people could fit themselves on the chairs with barley-twist legs.

They spotted Itachi waiting by himself at the top. He waved them over and the three began their dinner. They talked about various things, the wedding, the past fun times that the two brothers had, Itachi asked Naruto a lot about himself. The conversation was always there and they were all enjoying themselves. Naruto had managed to taste a lot of new and interesting foods he had never tried before.

It was fun until Sasuke walked over to have a look at the dessert table.

"Look, I know there is something going on between you and my brother", Itachi said to Naruto, who turned extremely slowly to look at Itachi, although not in the eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Naruto stammered.

"Yes, you do. Don't try to hide it. Just end it".

"Why?"

"Oh so you are admitting there is something going on. Just end it – it's better for both of you in the long run. You both will just end up hurting by the end. Don't you know what happens to people who are-", Itachi lowered his voice to barely a whisper "-homosexual?!"

"Well, we know, that's why we aren't telling anyone".

"Seriously! You idiot! You can get my brother in to a lot of trouble – more trouble than he already is with this family. I want to mend things in this, tie up all the loose ends and you are not helping that at all".

"Well, I don't want to".

"What?"

"I don't want to end anything. If you want to end it, you talk to him but I guarantee you that he will say screw the family and want to be with me. He was abandoned for six years, twelve years old and on the streets, family cast him aside. I'm probably the only one who knows how that feels".

Itachi looked like he wanted to say something else but refrained from doing so. He didn't say a word until Sasuke got back.

"Well, I'm going to skip dessert, I've had enough, so I'll leave you two to whatever you want", Itachi smiled forcefully at Naruto who didn't smile back. Sasuke looked from one to the other but just said goodbye to his brother.

"Okay, did something happen while I was gone", Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Ask him about it", Naruto replied, "What's for dessert?! He asked; his usual cheerful self.

"Well, they have all sorts, I though we could get one of each of the five desserts and share them", Sasuke smiled.

"Sounds fun", Naruto said.

They ate the dessert and talked, enjoying and savouring each of the desserts, fighting for the last bites of each before they went back upstairs.

"Well, I want to talk to you when I get back, I'm going to talk to Itachi", Sasuke said to a very full Naruto. His face seemed to falter slightly. He then smiled at him and said okay. Sasuke gave Naruto the key to the room and they walked with each other as far until they split off in to different directions. Naruto eventually made it back to the room.

It was about half an hour later, Naruto was lying on the bed waiting the entire time; Sasuke knocked on the door and kissed Naruto as soon as he opened the door for him.

"Nothing will split us up, I promise. I told Itachi that and he said that you knew what I would say".

"Well, I did".

"Well, bed time. Wedding is tomorrow and we need to get on with the preparations".

"Okay then".

Naruto kissed Sasuke as they got ready and got in to bed, Naruto snuggling up to a very happy Sasuke.

- - - - -

Reviews please! Pretty please! xx


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to apologise that it's been ages since I last posted anything up for this story. I'm really sorry – I've been having parental issues – I only have two hours a day on the computer now so everything is going to take longer to update. I just want to say sorry for it. **

**Anywho, unlucky number thirteen! – I've been planning to get this right. I wanted this chapter as number thirteen. Well the wedding has finally arrived and I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. Don't worry; the story is not finished yet! **

Chapter 13

Naruto opened a little of the tent he and Sasuke were stood in to marvel at the gardens the wedding was taking place on. They were absolutely stunning. Sasuke was not wrong when he had told Naruto how beautiful the place really was. There was a large lawn of lush green grass that the chairs and the Alter at the front were set up on – there were many expensive wooden chairs like the chairs from the dining room inside the hotel so Naruto estimated that there were at least one hundred to two hundred guests invited. The aisle was covered in rose petals, pinks and reds and whites. Around the outside of the seating area were the flower beds, assortments of exotic and local plants were embedded in the soil and in the sunlight of the day, they radiated much more beauty than Naruto had ever seen, it was something he desperately wanted to paint. It was a very sunny day, with a little bit of a breeze so it wasn't sweltering hot – the perfect weather for the day.

Sasuke and Naruto were hidden in the refreshments tent, where the caterers were setting up for the feast afterwards on the pavement up top. Naruto had already viewed the place from when he was looking out of his window in the morning. It was a large patio of clean grey stone with a large fountain in the middle, statues all around it – many of them angels like the ones in the hotel, perfectly clean with not a scrape on them. There were also more beds of flowers surrounding it and there were stairs that led off down each side to the stone slabs below where people were going to dance – the live band was setting up when Sasuke was trying to drag Naruto back in the bed that morning.

Itachi had told them what they were to do and Sasuke was stood nervously by – it was obvious he didn't want to run in to his father if he could. But he also had the look in his eye that he would take whatever was thrown at him. Naruto patted Sasuke on the back slightly and turned back to stare at the Alter. Naruto was to give Sasuke the signal for when he was allowed out of the tent to sit in the chairs that Itachi had designated the two of them not far from where they were hiding, right at the back so they couldn't be seen by Fugaku. Naruto could see that Tsunade had arrived and was looking around for them; she looked beautiful in a pale green and white puffy dress that she was holding up to stop the grass staining it at the bottom, her hair tied up in an elaborate bun design. Naruto also saw that Hinata had also arrived and she had gone over to talk to Tsunade – the two were talking and looking for him and Sasuke. Hinata also looked very pretty in a dark blue dress that matched her hair, it was long and puffy like Tsunade's and very elegant. It was obvious from her rich father who was also a guest. It was then that Itachi intercepted them and told them where they were. Tsunade walked over to them with Hinata following.

"Hi you two – having fun hiding? Don't worry; your brother just gave me a few brief words in why you two are not to show yourselves. Well, he said that I don't have to hide, so I'm going to sit myself down".

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She's being looked after by a friend of mine, don't worry, she'll be fine", Tsunade smiled at the blonde. He looked very smart in the suit that Itachi had bought for him. Sasuke was looking at Tsunade and slightly nodded. She noticed and returned it with one of her own. Naruto didn't seem to notice what the two were doing.

"Hey! Itachi and his best man are making their way to the Alter, that means we are to come out in a minute", Naruto whispered.

It was then that Tsunade left the tent and bumped in to someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr Uchiha", Tsunade said, loud enough for Sasuke and Naruto to hear.

"Tsunade? Why are you here?" Sasuke heard his father's voice and bit his lip. Naruto squeezed his arm and dragged him slightly backwards.

"I was invited by Itachi; we've had a few friendly conversations and decided to invite me along. The ceremony is about to start, I was just checking something in the tent for Itachi; he just said that he wants everyone to sit down now. Why don't you show me where I can sit, I'm not sure, Itachi didn't specify".

"Well, certainly, Tsunade, I can't leave you to wonder can I?" Fugaku answered, with a slight laugh.

"Oh Tsunade, thank you so much", Sasuke whispered. Naruto turned to smile at him, Sasuke smiled back.

Naruto took up his position again to spy and wait for the signal. He could see everyone was making their way to their seats and waiting anxiously for Charlene to make her appearance. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand ready to take him to their seats.

It was then that Charlene walked down the aisle. She did indeed look beautiful – her long chestnut hair flowed down to her shoulders, curled perfectly. Her blue eyes sparkled as she made her way to her future husband. Her dress was of pure white, slightly low cut with no sleeves and a corset type of fitting across her chest, a long trail flowing behind her, held up by two younger twin girls in lilac coloured dresses with puffy sleeves and ribbons in their blonde hair. Naruto could see that they were Charlene's sisters from the obvious resemblance – the kind of resemblance that Itachi and Sasuke had. Naruto watched Itachi who gaped slightly at the appearance of his bride – his face lit up in happiness. Charlene reached the Alter and the Vicar started his sermon. Naruto quickly began to drag Sasuke to the seats that were just a few metres in front. They made it before they were seen. They sat back and enjoyed the ceremony.

The ceremony went perfectly with no mishaps, and Sasuke and Naruto cheered when Itachi and Charlene kissed to seal their marriage. It was then time to go and eat, listen to the speeches and celebrate the union of the two families.

Naruto and Sasuke hid back in the tent again and made their way to the food serving and dancing area using a different, more secret route. They arrived there and saw Fugaku was talking to the newly wedded couple. Naruto and Sasuke snuck to go and get some food. They sat down on a bench as far away from the main group of people and ate quietly, talking in low voices.

"You do know most weddings aren't like this right? You tend to be able to go wherever you want and talk to whomever without trying not to meet someone who wants you dead", Sasuke said with a smile.

"I'm having fun anyway. The whole sneaking around thing reminds me of the fun times I had with Kiba and his family", Naruto said with a grin, taking the rest of Sasuke's plate of food who looked shocked that one moment he was eating and then suddenly his plate had disappeared. The two sat around and waited until Naruto could see that Itachi and Charlene were alone. They wanted to congratulate the groom and bride without the hassle of other people knowing they were there.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and took the first opportunity they had and managed to intercept them – they managed to get in to an alcove nearby that no one was stood in and they congratulated the two. Charlene thanked them and walked off and left the three of them to talk.

"Listen I want to apologise to the both of you about yesterday – it's not my right to interfere; you are old enough to make your own choices. It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt by all of the abuse people I have seen suffer from this...this liking of the opposite gender. I had a restless night sleep last night and that sort of opened my eyes to that I don't want to be like father. I hope you two can forgive me", Itachi said, holding out his hand to Naruto, who shook it and then to his brother. Sasuke hesitated slightly and then shook it. He then hugged his brother.

"Your nothing like father Itachi", Sasuke whispered in his ear. He let go and smiled, "Congratulations. Where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"We are going to Spain – a lovely resort there has our name all over it", Itachi laughed.

The two congratulated Itachi again and started making their way back to their hiding place. They would soon leave as they didn't want to cause any more hassle. They were making their way to get dessert, when Sasuke heard someone calling his name.

Sasuke turned around to see his mother jump on him and hug him.

"I've missed you so much Sasuke", she said in to his chest.

"Mother", Sasuke said softly, hugging her back.

Naruto stood awkwardly next to them until Mikoto let go and turned to Naruto.

"You must be Naruto. Itachi told me about you. Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Uchiha", Naruto said sweetly and shyly. He then walked off to give the two some privacy and so he could find the pudding he wanted.

"So what are you doing here?" Mikoto's voice held slight fear.

"We came to see Itachi get married. He arranged it for us so we didn't see father".

"Well, I guess that's okay then. Oh I have missed you so much Sasuke!" she whispered hugging him again. "I want to hear all about what has happened with you. We should have tea later or something so you can tell me. How much longer are you staying here until you go hide again?"

"Soon, we're just getting some thing for dessert and then we're off".

"Okay, well I will get in touch with you to talk about meeting for tea".

"Sasuke?"

Mikoto spun around and saw that Fugaku was staring right at them from across the way. Sasuke and Fugaku seemed to stare at each other for several minutes, Mikoto looking between them, wandering whether she should say something. She plucked up the courage to say something to her husband.

"Now, dear, don't make a scene at the wedding", Mikoto started to say before Fugaku gave her a look that silenced her. Mikoto looked to her youngest son and shook her head slightly. She paled slightly and then looked down to the floor, too scared to say anything more.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fugaku yelled at Sasuke who stood there, looking coolly at his father.

"Well, I came to see my brother get married", he answered, voice calm, "Not a crime is it?"

"You weren't invited!"

"Well yes I was, by Itachi. It was up to him, it's his wedding".

"Get out of here!"

"No. I was invited I have the right to stay".

"I said get out! You are not part of this family! You are not supposed to be here!"

"No!"

"No one wants you here! You are a disgusting filthy excuse for a person. You disgraced me as a son, you destroyed my family, no one truly cares for you, and you just make people do your bidding and pretend that you have friends and people who care. NOW GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD!"

"No! You stupid sad pathetic excuse for a father! It's not your wedding; it's not your choice! You threw me out of your house years ago, disowning me, you have been brainwashing me for years, hurting me and I've been too afraid to stop you. But I'm not afraid of you anymore – no one owns me! I do what I want now and I want to be here for my brother!" Sasuke replied, anger starting to tint his voice.

The whole of the crowds around them had silenced, looking at Sasuke and then to Fugaku. Itachi looked worried and started to make his way over, but Charlene pulled him back.

"Don't, you'll get hurt! Let Sasuke fight for himself, it's what he needs – he doesn't want help, he wants to stand up to your father on his own", she said calmly and softly.

"But he's my little brother I can't let him get hurt by him again", Itachi answered, struggling harder. "Last time I couldn't do anything, this time I can".

It was then that Fugaku started to shudder slightly in anger. He laughed rather evilly and stared at Sasuke who was still stood there, arms folded with his eyes narrowed at his father. Fugaku pulled something shiny out of his pocket, grinning rather nastily to himself. He crossed the paving stones, getting closer and closer, closing up the twenty metre or so gap between them. Sasuke started to see what the item in his hand was. It was a knife – the prized knife he had carried in his pocket for decades, given to him by his brother before he died.

"Well take this! I can do what I want as well seeing as no one owns me!" Fugaku yelled, flipping the blade out and charging for his son.

Mikoto started yelling at Sasuke to run, screaming at her husband to stop. Itachi was also yelling at Sasuke to run, still being held back by his new bride. He struggled and struggled against her and many of the other guests started to run over and help Charlene in stopping Itachi from running over. The crowds all hitched their breath, many yelling at Sasuke to run, others attempting to grab Fugaku and make him stop though he just pushed them aside. Tsunade attempted to get through the crowds to reach him – it was happening, what Sasuke had predicted was happening. She remembered the conversation that they had and she grew more and more worried. She needed to get to him quickly. She tried to get through the large surrounding crowds, opening her bag at the same time which held several of her medical tools.

Sasuke watched as his father ran towards, he stood there unmoving and unafraid. He blocked out everything that everyone was saying, shouting at him. He could see in the corners of his eyes people holding back Itachi from helping including Charlene and people holding back his mother from helping. She was crying and screaming. He would not concentrate on anything but his father charging for him. He could see others trying to help, trying to stop his father but none prevailed. This was something he had to do alone.

_So this is it, is it? I'm not backing down, I'm not afraid of him anymore. I will not let him get to me, even if that means risking this wound, risking death. I will not back down, I will not back down!_

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited.

"NOOOOOO!"

He heard people scream.

Sasuke opened his eyes and he saw the blood coming out of the wound, it was pouring fast, he paled whiter than a ghost when he saw.

Naruto was stood in front facing him, looking in his eyes, arms out wide in a stop gesture; the knife was threw his stomach, a small smile spread across his face as a dribble of blood escaped out of the corner of his mouth. Fugaku was stood there in horror, still holding the knife that had penetrated the young blonde boy.

"I...I told y-you that I w-would n-never let anyone I c-cared about g-get h-hurt a-again", Naruto whispered to Sasuke, watching the tears fall from the raven's eyes before the blackness took over him and he fell against Sasuke, unconscious.

- - - - -

Reviews please!!!!! xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, how depressing was this to write but I finally have written down why Fugaku turned the way he did, why he has lashed out. I wonder if this means you readers will forgive him or not... :)**

Chapter 14

Sasuke stood over the coffin, crying silently. He stared at the extremely pale face of Naruto, which looked so peaceful it shattered Sasuke's heart all over again. _Naruto is in a better place now_, he thought. He looked around and saw Tsunade; she was comforting a bawling Sakura. Sakura was sat, hugging her knees on the chair; Tsunade was crying silently, trying her best to comfort the small pink-haired girl although she could not find anything to say that helped. He looked over at the group of people, although homeless were dressed as smartly as they could. He could see Kiba, crying his heart out as well. Kiba's family were also in tears as they stared at the coffin. Tenten was also stood there, she had let her hair down in commemoration for Naruto; she had told Sasuke that she always wore her hair up for a special reason she had only ever told Naruto about and he had kept it for years, continuing to badger her that she was a pretty person whether her hair was up or down.

There were other people around although they weren't here to pay respects to Naruto. They were just the funeral workers. It stung at Sasuke that so little people cared for Naruto who was the brightest person on the planet – why hadn't everything stopped like he had, become black and white, had no one noticed that the colour of the world had now left it?

Sasuke looked around at the funeral he had prepared. It was very black and white, white roses decorated the room, black hangings covered the windows and the chairs were dark as well – the only brightness in the room were the dozens of white flowers that acted like the light that Naruto had lit up inside of him.

He turned around as he heard the door open and saw Itachi and Charlene walking in. the pair looked extremely solemn – of course their wedding had been ruined by Naruto's death. Although they didn't know him very well, they had come to pay their respects to Naruto; Itachi thanked Naruto for making Sasuke so happy in the time they had spent together. It was then that Mikoto came in, followed by Fugaku.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed; he glared seriously at his father.

His father remained silent.

"You're the one who killed him! You killed him! I'll never forgive you. I'll never forgive myself. You complete and utter bastard! The room seemed to darken as Sasuke released some kind of strange power brought up with his grief of Naruto and his pure hatred of his father. Sadness, grief, anger and hatred battled each other and Fugaku grew more and more frightened as Sasuke seemed to radiate ferociousness. His hypnotism was manifesting in to some sort of complete magical power. The room grew lighter and lighter...

Sasuke woke up suddenly in the chair in the waiting room at the nearby private hospital. He looked around to see many doctor's and nurses walking around, other patients and families waiting around in the waiting room. It was all just a dream. It was all just a dream. A horrible nightmare. Naruto wasn't dead. Sasuke's chest heaved in relief. He sat there; he caught his reflection in the mirror opposite him. He looked deathly white with a tinge of green.

_My dream told the truth...if Naruto dies, it's all my fault. I...I don't think I could bear that if that happened. Please Naruto, be okay. Be okay, let me apologise for what I did to you. _

Sasuke continued to stare in the mirror, no longer seeing what was there – he was just staring in to an endless existence. He heard a bang as doors to the hospital opened in to the waiting room and Mikoto – his mother – came in and she ran and hugged her son.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him".

"Mother, it's not your fault. This is my fault...and his fault. I never want to see that man again", Sasuke hissed menacingly.

"Well...Sasuke...your father is here. He wants to talk to you about something very important", Mikoto whispered. She handed Sasuke a cup of tea. Sasuke sipped gently before answering.

"I don't want to listen to ANYTHING that man says; you hear me! Nothing!" Sasuke was bordering on shouting, getting a few dirty looks from others in the room. "He hurt Naruto. I can't EVER forgive him", he finished, lowering his voice.

"Well, I will wait here and listen for news about Naruto, I want you to go and talk to your father. He's sat on the steps outside. Please do this...do this for me? If not me, do this for Naruto. If he was just as kind and thoughtful as I heard, he would want you to talk to your father, to straighten this entire situation out". Mikoto smiled weakly at her youngest son. She kissed his forehead. "Go on", she whispered.

Sasuke drank the rest of his tea.

"Well I guess even if I don't listen, there is something I want to say to that man", he hissed. He got up, legs still a bit shaky from the circumstances. He fell in toe wall slightly, gathering his energy and mentally getting ready for the confrontation ahead. After several minutes of standing, he started to move. As he walked along, the whole situation lit up in his mind. Sasuke had picked up the unconscious form of Naruto and carried him as fast as he could to the nearest vehicle. He needed medical attention and fast. Tsunade went with him, using everything she could to stabilise Naruto and get him comfortable. Two of the other guests were doctors in the local area and went with him, taking one of their cars. He drove them to the hospital he was at now. He saw that Naruto was given attention to straight away. The two guests wished Sasuke luck and went back to the party. Tsunade left to go and talk to Itachi and Charlene. The last thing he remembered his father doing was just stood there, holding the knife. His hand had dropped when they took Naruto off, but people gathered around him and Sasuke drove him from his mind – he was fixed on saving Naruto and that was all he cared about. It was whether Naruto pulled through or not that would decide what Sasuke would do.

Sasuke spotted his father; he was sat on the stairs like his mother had said. Sasuke casually walked up and cleared his throat to alert his presence.

"Mother said you wanted to speak to me but I have something to say first. You better wish that Naruto gets better. Because of not. I will do things to you – truly terrible things, not even I can speak in case someone hears. I will make you rue the day you ever got that knife out and hurt Naruto. I will make sure you suffer more pain than one can stand. I hope you realise just how angry you have made me and you WILL suffer the consequences. You ever come near me again or Naruto, I will not be afraid to take you out – you understand. You would wish everyone at that party had handed you over to the police". Sasuke's voice was cold and the hatred was so clear cutting that every word made Fugaku flinch violently.

"What do you have to say then? Can you justify this with a story about why you hate me so much? Why you hate hypnotism? Because I can not think of anything that can make me let you off and not kill you now", Sasuke demanded. Fugaku patted the space of the stairs next to him.

"Sasuke", he croaked, "I hope you listen, I hope you hear me out and I know now that I deserve any punishment thrown at me. This whole situation has opened my eyes. I should never have hurt you in the first place – I have been overreacting all these years and I'm so sorry. I know that in no way makes up for it but I plead that you hear me out before you exact your revenge on me. I will not do anything; I will accept whatever it is". Fugaku sounded so solemn that Sasuke was taken aback slightly. He had never heard his father talk the way he was but he still wasn't going to forgive him yet. Sasuke sat down on the stone steps as far away from his father they would allow him.

"Are you going to explain or just sit there in self-pity?" Sasuke asked after several minutes in silence.

"Well, you see Sasuke. I have never been able to do hypnotism – I never possessed the skill to be able to manipulate one's mind. My father tried everything he could possible to make me become a successful hypnotist. No matter what paces he put me through, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't do even the simplest illusion on anyone. I was disappointed but not as much as my father was disappointed in me. I...I was devastated as my father began to put more and more distance between us, focusing on my brother who had more skill. I was jealous of him and I hated him. He went off to war and died and I was yet again devastated".

Fugaku stared up at the cloudy sky of the day before continuing.

"Well, I was so bad at hypnotism; there was nothing I could connect with my father on. I lived there and grew up in a house that always had awkwardness about it. I lived with my mother and my father, my brother's death hung over us all badly. I eventually left home, got married and had you and Itachi. It was when you were very young, barely a year old, when we first came to this hotel. I was really happy I got to come here and I was with my family – it was the best start to living with my family. It was that night that I walked down to my parent's room and I knocked on the door. I could hear raised voices in there – of course it wasn't the first time I heard them fight, all marriages have arguments, you've heard me and your mother fight before. I opened the door and I was knocked out by some force. I was hypnotised by your grandfather. This was the first time he had ever hypnotised me unless he was trying to teach me. He didn't even think to waste his talent for hypnotism on me – he saw me as a waste. But he did something terrible. He needed to cover it up. It was something I had only remembered when he died so many years after".

Tears poured out of Fugaku's eyes as he looked down and he refused to look at his son who was staring intently at him. Sasuke was more intrigued about something that could bring the hardened man in front of him to tears.

"My father killed my mother", he whispered.

Sasuke gasped. He turned away from his father and stared at the floor. He could hear his father's sobs. He couldn't bear to look at such a broken man even if he was the one who had caused him so much pain and the pain to Naruto. He stared at the floor and tried to remember the day that his grandfather had died. He remembered the sudden lurch of hatred that arose in his father, why one minute he was sad and the next he were angry. The fact that his father ran out on his own father when Sasuke was paying his respects to his body, while he had shouted at Sasuke to get a move on and to leave his grandfather without finishing his prayer for him. It was something that Sasuke had forgotten about until this moment. He turned to Fugaku who had stopped crying though the evidence remained on his face.

"How?"

"Well, I walked in and I was hypnotised straight away. But I remember – the hypnotism my father used on me had broken because of his death and the memories of all the things he made me do appeared – like cleaning up after he had hurt her. He stabbed her at least five times with a knife for no reason at all as far as I know. But I was susceptible to hypnotism so easily as I had no trace of the gift. He was bending me to his will so he didn't even have to touch after, even after she was dead. He would willingly have made me accept the blame if his plan that she died of natural causes hadn't gone so smoothly. He wiped my memory and I never remembered it once until he died – and I never told you".

Fugaku turned to Sasuke.

"You must have realised the change in me when your grandfather died didn't you? I was so much more bad tempered, I was extremely angry, anything to do with hypnotism I just wanted it gone, away, out of my house. I didn't want to see that art anymore. I was...a broken man. I hurt you to mend myself and I was wrong. I know you still hold that heavy in your heart and possibly even some of the scars from your countless operations to save your life that your mother came clean about. You carried the biggest reminder to what I had been forced to do and I knew you didn't know – and I had no intentions of telling you. I just wanted you to do what I said, desperate. And so I tried to force you into it all. It was when you hypnotised your mother that I really snapped – the memory came back at such full blast, the anger, the hatred, it made me think of my own mother and how she had fallen victim to him. My father".

Fugaku paused momentarily, clearing his throat to continue.

"I also have another confession to come clean about. I was also very jealous about how well you connected with your grandfather. It was the kind of affection he never showed me. That was also another reason why I was so angry at you. I don't think you ever noticed that either. There was a lot of information – important information – that I kept from you and I apologise for that as well".

Fugaku took in slow deep breaths as he tried to find what was left to say to end the story. He refused to look at his son again until he had found the right words.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for pushing my pain on you. And I never expect your friend, your companion to forgive me either".

"He will", Sasuke muttered quietly.

Fugaku turned to look at Sasuke, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Naruto is the kindest person I have ever met. He protected me, maybe at the cost of his own life and he was the one who pointed out to me that something must have happened to you to make you turn the way you did. If he makes through this alive, if there was ever a person to do so, it would be him and he would forgive you. I, however, cannot accept this so easily. You didn't have the right to make me suffer like you did. You really have hurt me so much and that won't go away. I think I might accept your apology but I don't know if I want anything or not to do with you".

Fugaku sat in silence just staring at his youngest son before he nodded at him.

"I guess there really isn't much left for me to say. Except once again, I'm really sorry".

Sasuke got up and walked down the steps and started to walk back up when his mother Mikoto ran out, panting hard.

"Sasuke, hurry! It's about Naruto!"

- - - - -

Reviews would be appreciated XD xx


	15. Chapter 15

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'M SO INCREDIBLY SORRY!**

**I'm serious; I have been so worried about this chapter. It's taken me so long to write as I was stuck on what parts to include in this; I didn't want to make it sound so meh (though I probably have). Don't worry, there is still more to come, this story hasn't come to its end yet but I'm afraid I am approaching the end soon. Sad really when I think about it :(**

**I hope this is worth the really long wait – which it probably isn't – but enjoy anyway! xx **

Chapter 15

Sasuke ran to his mother, grabbed her hand and dragged her along to back where he was originally sat. She didn't say anything – maybe the news was bad and she didn't want to break it to him? Maybe the news was good and she didn't want to ruin the surprise? Whatever the reason may have been, Mikoto didn't speak to her son, even when they reached the waiting room.

Sasuke had no idea what had happened to his father, didn't look once at him after he had explained everything to him – as soon as his mother had come that was it; contact was cut. He may never speak to him again. It was not like he would miss him, though if Naruto was alive, he would make sure they stayed in touch – he was sure of it. That's if he didn't...

Mikoto watched her son and felt the anxiety radiate off of him. There was something not quite right about how much Sasuke cared for the orphan.

"Sasuke, tell me the truth", she asked softly.

He turned to her slowly and asked what she was talking about.

"I want to know about this relationship of yours with Naruto. All I know is that you took him in your home. And when I met him, I saw the way you looked at him was a similar look I have seen before. Will you please be honest with me?" Mikoto looked at the face of her son; his cheeks tinged slightly red as he looked away embarrassed.

"Ahh, I see". She gave him a hug and smiled at him, taking his hands in her own.

"I...I love him...I really do. Disown me again if you must but I will not let him go".

Mikoto looked slightly taken aback but then relaxed from the gentle squeeze from Sasuke's hand on hers.

"I will never disown you – don't worry, your secret is safe with me".

"Thanks, mother".

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

An old man with patches of white hair on his head and piercing blue eyes approached the Uchihas, holding a large clipboard and wearing a long white coat. He stared expressionless at the two, placing a pen back in to his front pocket.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered.

"Would you like to follow me?"

Sasuke looked to his mother who nodded at him.

"I'll wait here", she whispered.

Sasuke followed the man in the white coat along the corridors; there was so many twists and turns that Sasuke had already lost where he was. The silence was uncomfortable and it didn't give Sasuke any hope as to what Naruto's condition was. Having to see Naruto dead with no compassion would kill him inside.

"Well...umm...doctor...?"

"Yamanaka".

"Yeah, umm, can you tell me his condition?"

The man turned to Sasuke and stared blankly at him.

"I just want to say that my granddaughter Ino is here so just be careful in case you see her walking around. She's in training to be a nurse and she is about your age. She would scream if she knew that the famous hypnotist she went to go and see some time ago was here". The old man smiled slightly before turning away, returning to his blank expression.

_Yeah, like I care about some fan now. Still he could have answered my question _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke looked down at his shoes as he walked on, slightly behind the doctor. He was just about to look up when he walked in to Doctor Yamanaka who was stood in front of a solid looking wooden door.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Is this it?" Sasuke nodded at the door.

"This is Mr Uzumaki's room. You have an hour", Doctor Yamanaka left Sasuke outside the room. He stood outside for several minutes, playing with his fingers, wondering if he had the courage to open and see Naruto dead. Before taking a deep breath and opening it up.

Sasuke slowly grabbed the handle and gently pushed it down. He placed his other hand on the surface on the shiny wooden door and lightly pushed it open. He closed his eyes before opening them to see a sleeping Naruto. He could see the mass of bloody bandages left on the side next to the window. He saw the bandages wrapped around the wound that were clean.

Naruto was breathing; he was alive.

Words couldn't express how happy Sasuke felt and the relief swarmed over him. He looked around the room and found a chair; he slowly and as quietly as he could, dragged it closer to him. He sat down, if he didn't he would have collapsed to the floor in relief. Sasuke put his hands together, praying silently, whispering thank you. It was some time ago when he lost his faith in God but someone out there, whoever it was, was certainly giving him a miracle. Sasuke sat right next to Naruto's bed for what seemed like an age before Naruto started to stir. One of his sleepy eyes opened and then the other. They blinked several times, adjusting to the light and found Sasuke beside him.

"Hello", he said sleepily.

Sasuke didn't say anything – he just smiled. Sasuke wanted to say something but the things in his head were incapable of forming words he could say. Instead he just watched the slight confusion on the blonde's face as he looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Naruto eventually asked, breaking the slightly uneasy silence. He coughed for a minute or so before he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hospital", Sasuke whispered, his voice slightly croaky.

Naruto nodded and sighed. "Oww, I hurt", he said pouting like a child. He then smirked and started laughing. Sasuke just sat and watched Naruto.

"So how long am I going to be in here before we go home?"

"Well, I was just coming in to tell you". Sasuke turned around to see Doctor Yamanaka along with the granddaughter he was talking about on the way to the room. She had long blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes and she was fairly pretty. She smiled and waved slightly with her hand. She didn't say anything except look at her grandfather and whispered something in his ear.

"Well, Naruto, you are very lucky. You are going to be fine. All you need is to rest up to let the rest of the wound heal and then you'll be fit to travel and return to inner London – not that I would want you to, the place is appalling", he muttered as an after thought.

"This guy was so worried about you really", Ino whispered in Naruto's ear, "All because of what Mr Uchiha was going through when they got you here".

"He was going through something?" Naruto asked quietly, as Sasuke talked to the doctor.

"Oh, of course, he was really worried. But I'm glad to see him so relieved".

Naruto smiled slightly as Sasuke looked happy; one of the happiest times he had ever seen him.

"Oh and also", Ino whispered even quieter, "I won't tell my grandfather that you two are...well you know, so he'll stop treating you. Your secret is safe with me". Ino winked at the startled and confused look on Naruto's face. She giggled slightly.

"Well, Naruto, here is my address in London, and I hope you stay in touch. It would be nice after all the chats I shared with you when you were asleep", she smiled, handing him a small piece of paper which he placed on the bedside table. Ino exited the room with her grandfather waving slightly at the pair of them.

They were alone.

Sasuke sat back down on the seat and looked in to Naruto's eyes. He looked directly back.

"So you aren't going to apologise then", Sasuke said.

"For what?"

"For scaring the shit out of me! I mean, come on I was so scared you'd died. How do you think that affected me?"

"I'm not going to apologise for saving your life. That's only what stupid idiots do and I am NOT a stupid idiot", Naruto crossed his arms and winced slightly.

"Look what you did to yourself, I could have taken the hit; it was what I was planning to do. Did you really think I wasn't going to get spotted? Why do you think I invited Tsunade? Why I was so adamant that she come, why I continued to ask if she was going? Why do you think Hinata was there? It was planned that way and then you got yourself hurt and it made me feel like the most horrible person in the world!" Sasuke said, anger slightly tinting his voice, getting up out of the chair and over to the large window opposite the bed, opened up to let the air in. Sasuke's hair blew in the slight wind as it swirled in to the room, bringing in various odd leaves and tiny flowers. Naruto stared at Sasuke; he did look like hell; he was so much paler than usual and drawn; his hair was messy, his clothes were a mess, there was still the evidence of Naruto's blood on them.

Naruto played with his hair, letting the uncomfortable silence engulf him. Naruto breathed in and out heavily before he responded.

"I had my reason as to why I did it".

Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto who stared at him, a tear slid down his face. Sasuke softened and looked at him sadly. Another tear slid down Naruto's face silently.

"You would have died".

Sasuke stared at him, opening his mouth to say something but Naruto cut him off; shouting loudly at him.

"You would, you would. All this crap about you being able to take the hit is fucking stupid! You told me that your father hurt you so bad all those years ago and you had all those operations just to stay alive. That would have decreased your chance of survival for it and I knew that. I knew that you would have been seen, I knew it wasn't going to turn out perfect like I hoped and I knew all of this but you...you thought you would be able to survive and I knew that you wouldn't. Your alive and I'm alive, it's what we wanted so don't be angry because I did what I thought was right".

Naruto looked down in to his lap, hunching up his knees to try to block Sasuke from seeing him; however Sasuke watched as several more silent tears dropped on to the white sheets. Sasuke stood still and silent before he walked over and hugged the blonde. Naruto responded almost immediately and hugged him back tight.

"We're both alive, we both got through it, I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry too".

They stayed like that for sometime before Sasuke wiped the tears from Naruto's eyes.

"Come on, we have to get you ready to get out of here and back to the hotel. Then we can pack up our stuff and head on home".

"Okay".

Sasuke packed up everything ready for Naruto to leave first thing in the morning. Whilst Sasuke packed, they talked.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to your father?"

Sasuke visibly froze and stopped moving. He shivered slightly.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"To talk to him".

"You don't need to talk to him; I've already talked to him".

"Really?" Naruto sounded slightly impressed.

"Yeah, the conversation wasn't...great".

"What happened?"

"He told me why he hated hypnotism and he said he was sorry".

"Anything else to say?"

"No".

"Aww, come on, tell me the details".

"Can I tell you later? I just need to relax; I need to get my head around everything that's happened. It's all so...weird".

Naruto nodded, "Promise you'll tell me?"

"I promise".

"Then come here", Naruto beckoned Sasuke over with his hands. Sasuke walked over and Naruto dragged him down to sit with him in the bed. "Lie down here".

It wasn't long before Sasuke was asleep and Naruto was playing with his hair. It was then that Ino came in.

"Naruto, you have another visitor". She let the visitor in and then left again.

In came Mikoto.

"Hello Mrs Uchiha".

"Hello, Naruto, I see you are okay. Well, well enough I suppose".

"I'm sorry, he just fell asleep on my lap; it's not what it looks like".

"It's okay Naruto; I know the relationship between you and my son. I could tell by the look on his face". Naruto smiled and stroked Sasuke's hair. Mikoto smiled and tucked some of the strands behind his ears. Sasuke stirred slightly but did not awake.

"Are you okay? You look unwell", Naruto asked.

"It's been tough I guess – not nearly as bad as Sasuke. It's not nice to watch your son on the verge of falling apart after such a long separation".

"Will you stay in touch now that everything is out in the open?"

"I want to. My husband cannot hold me back any longer – plus I feel that he will soften up after everything that's happened. I want to start making up for the time lost. As for his father, well I don't think that Sasuke would ever speak to him again. They are both the same; Sasuke has inherited his father's stubbornness no doubt about it", Mikoto giggled. Naruto smiled at her – she sounded so youthful and friendly for someone who looked so tired and drained.

"Well, I hope they can maybe be civil. I would like to see Sasuke not have to worry so much about the whole situation. When I was living with him before this happened, the very mention of his father and family made him look sick but I hope maybe he can move on now and not have to worry so much about it", Naruto looked down to the sleeping Sasuke on his lap.

Naruto looked slightly pained as he stared from Mikoto to Sasuke.

"He's not aggravating your wound is he?" she asked, concerned.

"No, its fine – just thinking really".

"About what?"

"About what's going to happen next, really. I don't know what to do now".

"Well, you and Sasuke go back to London and enjoy yourselves a bit longer. Itachi and Charlene are worried and they said they will pop in to visit later. As for Fugaku, he may come and apologise later. I'll try and get him to swallow his pride and say what he wants to say".

"Okay, but please don't force it if he doesn't want to", Naruto yawned. Mikoto smiled.

"Here, I'll leave you alone to sleep", she smiled slightly at him as he lay back in his pillows. She shut the curtains covering the window and left the room.

Soon Naruto and Sasuke were both in deep sleep.

- - - - -

Well, hope you enjoyed! Reviews welcome!!! (Craving reviews I'm a review fiend) xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow. Again, doing this instead of homework – it's becoming a habit :S but anywho, Hypnotism chapter 16! Almost as many chapters as how old I am! As well as the last few chapters, I'm also drafting up a document on the meaning behind the screw unlockings (hasn't been one in a while). But I assure you that all will be explained. I promise XD **

**Enjoy the chapter! xx**

Chapter 16

"Quick! Quick! There is something over here!" the teenager insisted as he shouted to his mother who was stood at the door of the cottage. It was early morning, still dark. The sun was about to rise and Chouji had to tend to the chickens and the other farm animals. The horses were restless all night because of some disturbance. Chouji thought to check in on them before he got really annoyed.

"Chouji are you making things up to trick us again?" his mother called back.

"No seriously, I found something! Mother call an ambulance or something!"

"What is it Chouji darling?"

Chouji looked up to the branch of the tree, hearing his mothers step approaching. He covered his ears.

The woman screamed.

* * *

The procession was black. The grey clouds above were mocking the crowd below; spitting several drops of rain on them as they mourned their loss. They watched as the coffin was lowered in to its final resting place. There were sobs and tears as the vicar began to preach his speech. The funeral was plain, boring but that's how funerals were when you committed the ultimate crime of death by own hand.

"Suicide is a sin..." he began. The woman at the front cried harder. It was none other than Mikoto Uchiha. She could not stop the tears pouring, across the past few days she had done nothing but cry. She couldn't sleep, eat or do anything. She was in mourning. Sasuke tried his hardest to comfort her on her left whilst Itachi was on his right. Naruto stood next to Sasuke, standing awkwardly and uncomfortably. His wound ached horribly but not as much as the guilt aching in his heart. It was his fault.

Fugaku Uchiha was dead.

A poor farm boy had found him in the morning of the day before yesterday, a rope around his neck, tied to a tree. Having committed suicide, Fugaku was not allowed a proper funeral in a church or even allowed to be buried in his family crypt. He was banished to the uncared, overgrown section of the cemetery on the outskirts of London, nowhere near any of his relatives. Mikoto cried harder as the coffin hit the ground.

Naruto could remember the day perfectly – it was at the forefront of his mind. He had been unable to sleep because of the guilt. No one blamed him at all but that just made it worse. He just wanted someone to yell; to shout; to blame it all on him; to be accused; it was what had happened his whole life. He didn't want to not accept what had happened. He wanted it to go away – but he knew it wouldn't. Naruto stared at the sky and felt as several raindrops splash on his face. The sky was crying.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Itachi trying to balance their mother who was sobbing so much she could barely stand up. He hated to see the kind and friendly woman in so much pain. It would have been easier to throw himself in front of a train rather than to see her in such a state. Naruto listened to the vicar thought not taking in much of what he was saying. His mind drifted back to the hospital room where Mikoto, Sasuke and he were talking happily about what they were going to do when they got back to London. It was then that the teary eyed Itachi walked in followed by a very pale Charlene.

"I'm...afraid I have some...bad news. About father", he whispered. He then spilt it all. The death of his father, how the police checked his body to show that he had killed himself and that there were letters in his clothes to be handed out to his relatives. Mikoto took her letter, tears pouring down her face. She read the first line and burst in to tears, quickly leaving the room. Charlene and Itachi followed her, Itachi dropping the last remaining letters on the floor. Sasuke balled up his fist and smacked the window, breaking through the glass, whispering something inaudible even to Naruto's sharp hearing. Naruto watched as he picked up the letters.

"Here, there's one for you too", he said quietly.

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked over to the chair in the corner. His knuckles were bleeding from the blow to the window and Naruto walked over with one of the spare bandages from his bedside dresser, wrapping it gently around his knuckles. Sasuke thanked him, giving him a small smile before he took a deep breath and opened his letter. Naruto walked back to his bed and opened his own. He read it slowly, taking in everything.

_Naruto, _

_Firstly I would like to apologise for what I did to you. I hurt you grievously and I am so sorry for what I did. However, as cruel as it sounds, it did some good. You granted me the chance to be honest with my son and to open my eyes to all of the pain I have put my family through and for that I am truly grateful. Though, I cannot live with myself for what I have done. I have bestowed desolation, pain and misery on them and for that I have to be punished. If I allowed myself to live I would have caused them more pain and I could not bear to put my family through more of it. I do not think I could have allowed myself to live, with the constant loathing from my youngest son; the disappointment from my first born and the fear I left in my wife causing her to regret not have taken action sooner. _

_It showed me that I had to almost kill an innocent child to see the error of my ways! It's repulsive and I deserve all the pain that I gave them to be inflicted on me. That is why I have written this note – by the time you read it I will be gone by my own hand. This is a decision I have made on my own, and nothing you or anyone could say would have been able to stop me. _

_However you, Naruto, have so much to live for. I am bequeathing you the honour to protect my family. Itachi needs you to stabilise the relationship I destroyed between him and Sasuke. My wife Mikoto needs you to keep Sasuke sane and Sasuke needs you to continue to give that unconditional love and faith you have given him all along. Had you not moved to take the hit, I would have had to carry the burden that I murdered my own son; I would have been just like my own father. I am just as guilty as him._

_I know about the relationship between you and my son and despite my views and the way in which I have been brought up, I do not care that you are both male. I saw that love between you after I had wounded you and I just couldn't believe that I was going to shatter that. Another sin I must pay for._

_Yes I do sincerely regret everything I have done, especially to my son Sasuke. Since I had recovered from my own experience of hypnotism; I have tortured and bullied him, shunned him, disowned him, broken him. I must pay for that. I am however proud of the accomplishments that he has made on his own._

_I know I will be going to hell, firstly for the suicide and secondly from all of the horrible things I have done in my lifetime – this is where I belong. I deserve to burn in the fiery pits of hell for eternity. _

_On one last note Naruto, I do not want you to blame yourself for what I have done. This was my decision; I could have decided against it. But I chose this path for myself. _

_Please, Naruto, as my death wish, please keep my family safe and happy and I shall be eternally in your debt._

_Fugaku_

Naruto read his letter and watched the colour in Sasuke's face disappear as he continued to read his. He put the letter in his pocket and refused to talk to Naruto about it.

"Later, please, later", was his reply.

Sasuke had barely spoken at all since he heard the news. It was unnerving Naruto – he had this feeling that Sasuke would suddenly snap. Sasuke wasn't going through any normal stages of grief and that scared Naruto. Of course he knew of the animosity between him and his father, but his father was dead. Apart from the outburst when he received the news, there was nothing – he hadn't even spilt a single tear. Itachi was progressing fine through the stages of grief. Mikoto had been non-stop crying – it was painful to see. Naruto looked toward the sky and mouthed 'I promise' to Fugaku above.

_I don't think you've gone to hell Fugaku, _Naruto added silently to the grey sky above.

The funeral ended soon after, with Mikoto being led off by Itachi and Charlene back to the hotel they were staying in. Naruto felt sorry for the newly wedded couple; firstly he was stabbed at the wedding and next the groom's father killed himself. Sasuke muttered to him about going for a walk. The other guests departed and Naruto was left alone.

Naruto waited beside the freshly covered earth. It was cruel that he was buried next to a tree – that which aided in taking his life. He read the inscription on the grave stone; it just had his name and dates of his life. It also had one word underneath SUICIDE written in block capitals. It was a cruel gravestone – not giving any emotion at all. It wasn't Naruto's first funeral that he had been to but it was the first time he had truly understood its sentiment. He was too young to properly understand his father's, mother's and Lee's funerals as well as that of his guardian and Sakura's parents. Naruto kneeled down next to the headstone.

"Fugaku, you just don't understand. Why did you have to kill yourself? You have hurt your family more this way than if you stayed alive. Surely you must have thought it was good but it was the worst thing you could have done, especially to poor Mikoto. But I promise to you that I will look after the Uchiha family until the end. I promise". Naruto got off his knees and waited in the rain, silently praying for Fugaku. Naruto was not the most religious person, but he knew that if there was a God, he had attended this funeral, in whatever form.

Naruto continued to wait as he wanted to make sure Sasuke was back before he returned to the hotel. He was cold and wet and starting to worry. He walked off in the direction to find Sasuke and walked in the rain for several long, uncomfortable minutes. He walked through the large trees of the forest, leaves growing back on them again; the mud under his feet was squelching beneath his shoes and the water from the puddles was drenching his trouser legs. He continued through the trees, tripping slightly on hidden roots, dodging broken branches and slipping on hoards of slimy wet leaves.

Soon Naruto found Sasuke, stood, tie undone, shirt un-tucked, hair messed up and shivering next to the grey coloured river. he was almost as muddy as himself but he didn't seem to care. The water was beginning to rise from the rainfall but Sasuke seemed to be fixed on staring in to the water. Sasuke hadn't seemed to notice that Naruto was there. He then heard something that sounded like sob. Sasuke picked up one of the stones from the ground and chucked it in to the middle of the river, picking up more and chucking them.

"YOU COMPLETE BASTARD!" He shouted to no one. Naruto watched as Sasuke got angrier and angrier, tears running down his face.

"Why did you have to go?! Why did you leave? You fucking bastard! I was supposed to kill you!" he shouted at the river. He turned around to see Naruto stood there, worried. Naruto approached and stood next to him, looking up to see his tear stained face.

"Don't look at me, please".

"Why not?"

"Look how fucking stupid I am! I'm crying over the one person I wanted to die so badly. He put me through so much but I still want to see him again", Sasuke shouted, turning to face Naruto. He faced the river again and he dropped to the floor. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered.

"Sasuke, there's nothing wrong with you. You're human".

Naruto sat with Sasuke next to the river "I didn't even get to accept his apology", he heard Sasuke whisper. They remained there for some time, silent. They stared in to the distance, a tear dropping down Sasuke's cheek. Naruto silently cried with him. Sasuke hugged Naruto as he began to shake in the cold.

"You don't have to stay here you know?"

"I'm not leaving without you", Naruto replied softly.

They continued to sit in the cold for some time before Sasuke began to speak, Naruto listening intently.

"My grandfather killed my grandmother, you know", Naruto looked up to Sasuke, completely shocked. "It's true. My father was hypnotised in to helping him hide the body and clean up after it, wiping away his memories. Though when my grandfather died, the memories flooded back. That's why he wanted me to quit hypnotism, to stop myself before I ended up doing the same. He completely believed that it would destroy me and he didn't want me to do something like my grandfather did. I never dreamed something like that had happened".

Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked, not knowing what to say to reply.

"Don't worry about it. I promised I would tell you. In my letter it explains how truly sorry he is and how he regrets what he has done. He says it's not my fault but his".

"Actually, it's my fault".

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Here", Naruto showed Sasuke the letter.

"Naruto, this letters says it isn't your fault".

"Yeah, but if I hadn't interfered then he wouldn't have felt the need to kill himself – this guilt is killing me inside".

"Is this why you haven't been sleeping?"

"How did you know?"

"Naruto, please, we share the same bed. You toss and turn so much, it's hard not to notice something's up. Plus you look like you haven't been sleeping almost as bad as my mother in fact".

"Sorry", Naruto looked down at his lap. Sasuke looked at him; gently he pulled his face to look at him.

"Naruto; this is in NO way your fault", he smiled slightly at him. Turning back to the letter, he pointed to a line at the bottom, "It's nice that he says to protect us though and look; he's even given us consent to our relationship. So no more worrying about that now, my whole family knows!"

Naruto smiled at him. He got up, reached down his hand and pulled Sasuke up. The rain had stopped and ground was beginning to dry.

"Come on you, we're going back to London, tomorrow. So we have to get ready, and plus, we don't want to catch a cold do we?" Naruto smiled slightly and started to drag Sasuke away.

"Naruto, this is going to be impossible in this mud!"

"Yeah, but just think of the fun we can get out of it!" Naruto smirked.

The two made their way back to the hotel, returning completely covered in mud.

- - - - -

Reviews would be welcome! Next chapter is up soon (well hopefully!) xx


End file.
